Sath Sath(forever together)
by mithi
Summary: Hey..A family story OC based Read at your own risk Sachin,Vineet,Kavin
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Hello. How are you.. Here I am with new story….An OC story…Read at your own risk…._**

 ** _A family based story…_**

 _…_

 _A big mansion….Mansion was decorated as a bride…elegant and Classy….A lady about 50 descending down stairs and calling someone….She spotted that person on couch busy with something….She sat beside him…_

 _"_ _kya dekh rhe ha aap..yeh album"_

 _"_ _haan purana Album ha_ _ **Mamta**_ _…Party mein time ha toh yeh yaadein taza kr rha hu main",Man about 55 said_

 _"_ _layiye mujhe bhi dikhayiye ..",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Mamta**_ _yeh Photo yaad ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _jb 5 saal ka tha….kitna pyara tha", He said_

 _"_ _Haan_ _ **Alok**_ _bht pyara tha aur ek number k ka shaitaan…aaj k_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur tb ka_ _ **Sachin**_ _Zameen Aasman ka frk ha dono mein…..Kahan vo Shaitan aur kahan yeh shant", Another man said entering inside_

 _"_ _Sahi kaha_ _ **Sudeep Sachin**_ _tohek dum dl gya ha",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

 _"_ _Aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _k bare kya kehna ha aapka bhai saab….lijiye chai", Another lady came with tea…._

 _"_ _ **Vineet**_ _toh situation k hisab se chlta ha_ _ **Bindu**_ _bhabhi..bcho k sath bcha bdo k sath bda",_ _ **Sudeep**_ _said_

 _"_ _Sahi kaha bhai saab apne…vaise hmari bitiya rani kahan ha",_ _ **Mamta**_ _asked_

 _"_ _kon vo aafat ki pudiya..naam mt lo uska",_ _ **Sudeep**_ _said_

 _"_ _Kya uncle jb dekho hmari hone wali bhabhi pe gussa krte rehte ho..aafat ki pudiya nhi ha vo", A girl about 24 came and sat on ground with them_

 _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _beta yeh tum kya keh rhi ho…pagal ho gya hu uski vjh se…Bchpn mein boli actress bnegi maine bola hotels ha apne hotel mgt kre aur smbhale…uski ma boli doctor bn ja…Madam ne Engineer ki pdhai shuru ki..pta nhi kb law mein admission lia….1500 professions bdl k aaj jo bni ha na mann krta ha k goli maar du use..us smjh pana mere bs ka nhi ha",_ _ **Sudeep**_ _said_

 _"_ _Uncle use smjhne k liye hmare bde bhai saab ha na",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _Haan yeh sahi kaha dono ki dosti bhi ek misaal ha..ek shant toh ek toofaan….kya Jodi ha….",_ _ **Bindu**_ _said_

 _"_ _Haan mumma sahi kaha…aur yeh dosti unki shadi k beech nhi ayegi",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _Mohtrama na shadi ka asr inki dosti pe hoga na dosti ka asr inki shadi pe hoga…akhir shadi aur dosti ek hi ghr mein ha", A guy about 26 came and Sat with her_

 _"_ _Sahi kaha_ _ **Kavin**_ _beta hmare bche ha hi itne smjhdaar…",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

 _"_ _Uffo sb baatein kr rhe ha…Sham ko party hget ready guys",_ _ **Sudeep**_ _said_

 _"_ _Haan uncle jldi kro….Bdi ma aapki makeup artista gyi ha..aaj aapko sbse acha lgna ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _haan jmai babu vo toh thik ha…Pr yeh hmare hone wali bahu kahan ha..aaj uski aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki shadi ki announce ment ho rhi ha na..knhi hr baar ki trh bhul na jaye",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

 _"_ _bdi ma Uske liye sipaahi ja chuke ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _fir thik ha….a jayegi vo",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

 _"_ _Toh chlo sb…party mein milte ha",_ _ **Bindu**_ _said and all went inside_

 _…_ _._

 _A car was running on road with speed…A boy about 30's driving the car…He was diallimg someone's number again and again but person wasn't responding.._

 _"_ _Damn yeh ldki bhi na..jb zrurt hoti ha tb hi phone nhi uthati…pagal kr ke rkh degi mujhe…time se nhi puhnchi toh meri glti..hmph", He mumbled in frustration_

 _He stopped the car front of Police station….He ran inside and left the car open.._

 _"_ _Deva in dono ka kya hoga", One constable said_

 _"_ _Dekha jayega", Another replied_

 _He entered inside and shouts_

 _"_ _ **Tavde**_ _"_

 _"_ _Ho Saheb",_ _ **Tavde**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Kahan ha vo srphiri…bulao use jldiii", He said_

 _"_ _Saheb aap janta hai na unko..is tym apun ni bula skta unhe",_ _ **Tavde**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Kyun nhi bula skte..tum use bula rhe ho ya main andr jau", He asked in frustration_

 _"_ _Saheb aap nhi ja skta udhr vo andr interrogation chl rha ha na",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

 _"_ _interrogation kr rhi ha ya kisi bechare ko torture kr rhi ha..see chikhne ki avaaz a rhi ha…Jalaad knhi ki", He said_

 _"_ _Saheb main unko bolta hu k aap aye ha…",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said and walked inside_

 _In a dark room a bulb is lighting in middle…A girl in khaki trouser and white Tee shirt sitting on chair and a another man sitting adjacent to her…He was injured..She was shouting_

 _"_ _bol kyun kiya aise..kisne diya itna paisa tujhe"_

 _"_ _Btata hu madam", He replied_

 _"_ _Madam Ho Madam",_ _ **Tavde**_ _called her_

 _"_ _kya ha", She shouted_

 _"_ _Saheb bula rhe ha",_ _ **Tavde**_ _replied_

 _She rotated her neck all around and said_

 _"_ _Uska prblm kya ha…jb bhi kuch important ho a jata ha…yr I am fed up", She answered_

 _"_ _Madam Saheb gusse mein ha",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

 _"_ _iska statement lo..mko video proof chahiye…_ _ **Morray**_ _iska dressing krde…aur Arrest show mt krna…hmare paas koi_ _ **laka**_ _ni ha..smjh gye sb", She said …._

 _All nodded…_

 _She went outside….She picked glass of water and spilled on her face….._

 _"_ _Haan blo…idhr kahe ko aya", She asked with irritation_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _kuch toh shrm kr..Shehr ka sbse bda businessman sara kaam dhnda chhod tere pichhe lga ha…aur teri is language ko kya ho gya", He asked angrily_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _yr yeh naukri hi aisi ha..bhasha kb kubhasha ho jaye pta nhi chlta",_ _ **Angel**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Acha chhod yeh sb..ghr chl sb wait kr rhe ha…aur yeh shirt kahan ha tera….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked…I_

 _"_ _Oh man I forget inside..wait",_ _ **Angel**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Stop man..I know you very well..You aren't going for shirt.._ _ **Tavde**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _Ho Saheb jb bhi ate ho toofan late ho..ab kya ha",_ _ **Tavde**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Iska shirt andr ha zra la doh",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _na toh kr hi ni skta aapko",_ _ **Tavde**_ _replied and left_

 _After few minutes they left.._

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _mujhe bht kaam tha tum hmesha mujhe bhga late ho",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _Madam aaj ghr mein party ha..mumma papa apni bahu ko sanskari roop mein dekhna chahti ha..So ab yeh rha tera saree..pehn k achi khasi ldki bnke ana..yeh shirt k andr Tee shirt aur uske khule button nhi chlenge..be like good and sanskari girl",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while giving her packet_

 _"_ _Okay", She made faces_

 _They reached home…._

 _…_ _._

 _Party got started….Guests were coming….everyone was enjoying..Soft music had been played…Some were dancing with beats with their partners…some at drink counter…._

 _Meanwhile a Boy about 28 came on stage while holding Mike…_

 _"_ _Good evening everyone…thanks for coming….Firstly raise a toast for my mumma papa..Happy wedding anniversary Mumma papa",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

 _"_ _c'mon ab ayiye cake cutting kro…mujhe bhukh lgi ha", He said_

 _They cut cake and fed each other_

 ** _Alok_** _held the mike_

 _"_ _Guys I have an announcement to made….aap aaj tk hmari hr khushi mein shamil huye ho….age bhi aapko in khushiyo ka hissa bnana chahte ha hum…hmare dono beto ki shadi fix ho gyi ha…toh vo khushi aapke sath share krna chahte ha..Hmare chhote bête_ _ **Vineet**_ _k bare toh aap jante hi ha….uska rishta saalon pehle hi ho gya tha hmare bht hi khas dost_ _ **Sudeep**_ _ **Dobiryal**_ _ki beti ACP_ _ **Angel Dobiryal**_ _se bs intezar that oh_ _ **Sachin**_ _k liye ek ldki milne ka…Toh aaj_ _ **Sachin**_ _k liye bhi hmein ek Doctor mil gyi ha…Sorry aaj hum use aapko nhi mila skte kyunki unki flight kl subh yahan land hogi…pr vo hmare Business partner_ _ **Arnab Malhotra**_ _ki beti se",_ _ **Alok**_ _finished_

 _Everyone clapped_

 _Party over with lots of masti mzaak…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _A/N: hope it's good..Just an random idea…_**

 ** _Do reviews_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NEXT MORNING**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _is getting ready for office but_ _ **Vineet**_ _is silent unusually…_ _ **Sachin**_ _looking him from mirror as he is not the same as he is…_

" _Kya soch rha ha", He asked finally_

" _Bhai ajeeb c nervousness ho rhi ha…though I know everything but ab jb sb ho rha ha toh ajeeb sa lg rha ha.",_ _ **Vineet**_ _replied_

" _Oye tera mtlb kya ha mujhe kuch smjh nhi a rha ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sat front of him_

" _Bhai I am talking about_ _ **Angel**_ _,marriage and me… I am confused",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Confused…tu 15 saal ka tha jbse tu janta ha k teri shadi use hogi….ab kya confusion ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Bhai look at her she is a police cop…ek naam ha uska apn alg identity ha", He said while thinking_

" _ **Vineet**_ _vo independent ha tujhe is baat se prblm ha….tu itna narrow minded kbse ho gya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked angrily_

" _Main narrow minded nhi hu…main bs keh rha hu k kya vo achi bahu bn payegi….hmare ghr k responsibilities le payegi vo…I am worried about all this",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said worriedly_

" _ **Vineet**_ _tu kehna kya chahta ha…_ _ **Angel**_ _bht hi responsible ha smbhaal legi vo I know…baki hum sb ha na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _bhai point is hum dono bht alg ha mujhe nhi lgta ha k main uske sath reh paunga",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said in one breathe_

" _Vineet tu atleast Angel ko janta ha aur jo mere liye a rhi ha main toh uska naam tk nhi janta bs itna pta ha Sunday ko engagement ha…I know nervousness hoti ha…tu relax kr…..sb thik hoga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and wore his coat_

" _okay bhai….chlo chle",_ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled…and both left_

… _._

 _A girl sat in taxi from Airport and taxi running on road towards the destination….suddenly taxi stopped…._

" _What happen? Why you stop it", She asked_

" _Madam g road pe shayad kuch lfda ha…..bht bheed ha….log kuch dekh rhe ha…main ja k dekhta hu..", Driver replied_

" _Okay…", She replied carelessly_

 _Driver went…after few minutes when driver didn't come back she too got down….She was taking steps toward crowd…She wore red colored velvet top and blue colored velvet mini skirt with blue colored heels and glares on…She crossed the crowd but she got a shock when she saw a girl same as her age beating a guy badly with her belt….._

" _Stop this….hey you I said stop beating him", She shouted_

 _But the girl paid no attention towards her….She moved toward her in anger…And held her hand_

" _Hey shameless girl…stop this criminal act….", She shouted_

 _She rotated her neck and glared her badly and jerked her hand_

" _Hey don't you dare to stop me….you don't know who I am", another girl replied angrily_

" _look girl…this is wrong…are you a killer…", First girl asked_

" _Ho madam vo bhaag rha ha", A man shouted_

 _She turned immediately and shoot the person at leg_

" _Tavde hospital le ja usko…aur is angrezi mem ko main dekhti hu…_ _ **Angel**_ _se pnga",_ _ **Angel**_ _turned and locked her hands with handcuff_

" _Hey look I didn't know about you…..I am sorry….Don't arrest me", She said_

" _Police k kaam interference ki punishment toh bnti ha na….ayiye zra aaj Mumbai ki hawalaat ki hwa toh khaogi na toh yeh tang adane ki bimari thik ho jayegi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and took her to police station_

 _They reached Police station…_ _ **Angel**_ _pushed her into Prison…_

" _Anita zra madam ka samaan custody me lo…pta toh chle yeh ha kon",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted while stretching her legs on table_

" _Hey Inspector tum mujhe janti nhi ho…bht bdi glti kr rhi ho",She shouted_

" _kisi ameer baap ki nakchadi beti lg rhi ho…O_ _ **Tavde**_ _zra madam ko meri tariff suna doh",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Hmari madam bhi aapki jaise bde ghr ki beti ha ab bde ghr ki bahu hone jar hi ha….yeh aaj yahan k logo ki role model ha…Pura sheher inhe miss Dabang kehta ha…..Salman ki filein edekh dekh k pgla jo gyi ha…..pyar se bologe toh yeh bht pyar krti ha…bigadoge toh double bigd jati ha…abhi bhi wqt ha maafi maang lijiye",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

 _Maafi my foot…main apni insult kbhi nhi bhulti…..isiliye mujhe yahan nhi ana tha..India ate hi yeh sb ho gya….God kahan fs gyi main", She said angrily_

" _Madam toh 10 minute mein hindi pe a gyi waah waah_ _ **Angel**_ _tera jwab nhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _giggled_

" _you have to pay for this Miss_ _ **Angel**_ _", She said_

" _ayiee muh bnd kr..vrna aisi dfa lgaungi k sari zindagi case ldte ldte beet jayegi",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

 _She glared_ _ **Angel**_ _.._

" _lao iska samaan dikhao zra..kya ha …Passport..Miss_ _ **Ruhana**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _said looking at passport_

" _Madam yeh log aapse milne aye ha…",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

" _Kon ha_ _ **Tavde..**_ _bol madam busy ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while looking at a file_

" _ **Angel**_ _….Main aya hua",_ _ **Alok Singhania**_ _said_

" _Uncle aap yahan kyun aye..kuch kaam tha mujhe bolte",_ _ **Angel**_ _stood up_

" _Beta kisi police wale ne Tumhare Malhotra uncle ki beti ko arrest kr liya ha" ,_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _kisne Uncle zra btao",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _Pta nhi",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _Acha aap ldki ka naam btao..main pta krti hu aur kis area se arrest kiya yeh bhi btao",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana Malhotra**_ _",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _Knhi yeh ldki vhi toh nhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while pointing toward_ _ **Ruhana**_

" _Yeh beta ise kyun jail mein dala..please nikalo ise",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _Iski pehli glti ha isiliye chhod rhi hu..pr smjha dena Police k kaam mein interfere na kre",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Thik ha…",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _ **Tavde**_ _ise bahr nikal",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _ **Angel**_ _tumhe pta ha yeh kon ha",_ _ **Alok**_ _asked_

" _Nhi aapne bola_ _ **Malhotra**_ _uncle ki beti ha bs itna hi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Yeh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki hone wali biwi tumhari hone wali jethani",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _What the",_ _ **Angel**_ _opened her mouth in shock_

" _Nmstey uncle",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _touched his feet_

" _Chle beta",_ _ **Alok**_ _asked_

" _ya uncle….I am tired and really fed up with her",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said while giving irritating look to_ _ **Angel**_

 _ **Angel**_ _glared her and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _left with Mr_ _ **Singhania….**_

" _ **Tavde**_ _ek kadak chai malai maar k la na..ab roz kadak chai pini pdegi….vo aur meri jethani…mre_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki biwi bnegi vo",_ _ **Angel**_ _murmured in anger_

" _madam_ _ **Sachin**_ _aapka dost ha kisi se bhi shadi kre",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

" _Fir bhi is angrezi mem se….God I'll be mad for sure",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

 _ **Tavde**_ _and all giggled_

… _ **.**_

 _ **SINGHANIA HOUSE**_

 _ **Alok**_ _entered with_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…_

" _dad itni bdi baat ho gyi..aapko Police station jana pda aur apne btaya bhi nhi….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _ **Angel**_ _thi vahan usne mamla smbhal liya",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _uncle usi ldki ne mujhe arrest kiya tha u know what she is a cruel girl..Criminal tha pr koi aise marta ha…Shameless",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _angrily said_

" _What I am shame less..No he was shame less…Do you have any idea what he did?",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily while entering_

" _No I have no idea…But you have no right to do like that to any one",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _too shouted_

" _I'll shoot him…Bloody rapist he is…You know he ruined a small girl life and you want to show kindness toward him…..Are you mad",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted back_

" _I am sorry…I don't know about the matter….",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Isiliye kehte ha bolne se pehle soch lena chahiye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _What",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _glared him_

" _Think before you speak angrezi Mem",_ _ **Angel**_ _said agitatedly_

" _Angrezi mem Oh God what the",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _shouted_

" _ **Angel**_ _stop this now….vo nyi ha ho gyi glti…ab jaan logi kya and don't forget k vo is ghr ki hone wali badi bahu ha..you should respect her",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted at_ _ **Angel**_

" _tum is 2 ghnte pehle ayi ldki k liye mujhpe chila rhe ho….I never think so….",_ _ **Angel**_ _ran from there_

" _ **Sachin**_ _kya kiya..naraz kr diya bchi ko..kyun kiya aisa",_ _ **Mamta**_ _asked_

" _Mumma mna lunga use main…sr dukhne lga uski bakbak se",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Acha thik ha_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko room dikha doh….",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

" _Ok mumma",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Kya bhabhi ab ghr ki bdi bahu aise chote kpde pehnegi",_ _ **Bindu**_ _said_

" _Uffo_ _ **Bindu**_ _Agr hmari betiya pehn skti ha toh bahu kyun nhi…..",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

 _ **Bindu**_ _nodded…_

… _.._

 _ **DOBRIYAL MANSION**_

 _ **Angel**_ _was really angry…She was throwing things everywhere….._

" _Smjhta kya ha khud ko….us angrezi mem k liye mujhe sunaya….mujhe …bhaad mein jaye vo…..aaj se dosti khtm….",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _beta khana kha le na….j todna ha baad mein tod lena",_ _ **Arnab**_ _tried to make her understand_

" _No dad..yeh chize juden se kya mera dil jud jayega…bchpn se maien ek hi rishta smjha ha jiya h…vo ha mera aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _ka rishta hmari dosti dad…aur us kuch time pehle ayi ldki k liye usne mujhe insult kiya…..Dad I hate him…..aaj k baad hmara ek hi rishta ha jeth aur bhabhi ka..mere liye vo bs_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ka pati ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _broke into tears_

" _Beta itni si baat pe itne bde decision nhi lete ha…",_ _ **Arnab**_ _said_

" _itni si baat nhi ha dad…..itni si baat nhi ha", She said and moved out_

" _meri beti bht strong ha pr yahan uske papa ya_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki baat ho vo itna kmzor kyun ho jati ha",_ _ **Arnab**_ _thinks while moving hand on her photograph with_ _ **Sachin**_

 _Days were passing like this with engagement preparations…._ _ **Sachin**_ _tried hard to clear the differences with_ _ **Angel**_ _but she never give him a chance…finally the engagement day arrived_

 _Angel were getting in her room….but some pictures flashing front of her eyes like a movie…she is looking stunning her golden lehnga but happiness and glow of a bride was invisible..She closed her eyes….some moments flashed front of her eyes_

 _Her and_ _ **Sachin**_ _moments…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _and_ _ **Sachin**_ _closeness….She opened her eyes with jerk_

" _main_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Ruhana**_ _k bare mein kyu soch rhi hu….unki shadi toh honi hi ha..fir itni bechaini itna tension…itna weird feeling kyun a rha ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _thinking_

" _Chlo beta sb bula rhe ha",_ _ **Arnab**_ _said_

" _ya dad", She replied and both left_

… _._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _was ready and waiting for a call….she looked stunned in her silver and baby pink gown and hairs tied in a beautiful bun….. Then_ _ **Sachin**_ _came_

" _Waah bht sundr lg rhi ho…nice choice"_

" _Actually yeh gown_ _ **Vineet**_ _ne choose kiya tha aap toh kisi meeting mein the…so he helped me",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _pta nhi mujhe kehna chahiye ya nhi..sahi ha ya glt…what I want to say",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _anything serious",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked with nervousness_

" _No….bs yhi k hmari arrange marriage ha….maine koi spna nhi sjaya ha shadi ko le k…tumne sjaye honge..maine unko pura toh kr dunga shayad mujhe acha pati bnne mein time lge….mujhe nhi pta main kya krunga k lgya nhi…but ajeeb rha ha yeh sb",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _I can understand",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Nervous hu vo kya ha na pehli shadi ha meri",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Bhai aap toh aise bol rhe ha jaise ki_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko toh shadiyo ka experience ho",_ _ **Kuki**_ _entered_

 _All laughed…_

" _Chliye ab.. sb bula rhe ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _They moved out_

… _._

 _In hall both the couples were ready for engagement standing on stage…._

 _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _were exchanging rings.._ _ **Ruhana**_ _put ring in_ _ **Sachin**_ _finger…..All clapped now its_ _ **Sachin's**_ _turn…He looked at_ _ **Angel**_ _first and give her a pleading look…all were sad for them as_ _ **Angel**_ _is not talking to him…._ _ **Angel**_ _give him a smile and stand beside him_

" _Abbey ab ring pehnayega ya main tujhe le k bhaag jau…", She winked at him_

 _All laughed and_ _ **Sachin**_ _put ring in_ _ **Ruhana**_ _finger… All clapped_

 _Now its_ _ **Vineet**_ _and_ _ **Angel's**_ _turn…_ _ **Vineet**_ _and_ _ **Angel**_ _exchanged rings…all clapped and all start to dance on dance floor….._ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _were dancing as_ _ **Vineet**_ _ **Angel**_ _…_ _ **Angel**_ _eyes were fixed on_ _ **Sachin**_ _only..She felt uneasy and left the party…_ _ **Vineet**_ _got confused….._

… _.._

 _ **A/N: So done with this…sgaaiii ho gyi….but kuch kuch hone lga ha…kya Sachin Angel ki feelings sirf dosti k nate ha ya kuch aur….**_

 _ **Janne k liye**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_After getting the party over Guests moved to their destinations….._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _is in her room and got change into her night dress…She is staring her engagement ring and thinking something….._

" _ **Sachin**_ _hmmmm..baat toh ha but is he perfect for me"_

 _Her trail of thoughts disturbed by_ _ **Sachin**_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _"_

" _Hey you…Come in",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

" _I want to say something", He said_

" _Why are you asking for permission?",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _raised her eyebrows_

" _bs yunhi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _too smiled_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _mujhe_ _ **Angel**_ _ko le k baat krni ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _gathered some courage_

 _She nodded_

" _ **Angel**_ _aur main childhood se sath ha…..we are best friends…..but families ne uska aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _ka rishta fix kr diya..we were happy k hmesha sath rhenge….but vo aur main ek duje ko le k thode protectiv e ha…hum dono specially vo meri life k hr decision lene ka haq rkhti ha..shayad yeh haq vo shadi k baad bhi jtaye…please hmari dosti ko koi glt nzriye se mt dekhna….I request…kya ha na thodi si pagal ha meri_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled while thinking of her_

" _Meri_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

" _I meant meri dost_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _replied instantly_

 _She nodded and_ _ **Sachin**_ _left.._

…

 _ **KUVIN ROOM**_

 _ **Kavin**_ _came out of washroom…He was looking for her darling wife….But was confused to see her standing in window and staring outside…..He went to her and hugged her from behind…._

" _Kya soch rhi ha madam",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _ **Kavin**_ _mujhe kuch sahi nhi lg rha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _turned toward him_

" _Kya sahi nhi lg rha ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked confusedly_

" _ **Angel**_ _aaj upset lg rhi thi…kuch bujhi bujhi si",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said worriedly_

" _koi case ka tension hoga na yr",_ _ **Kavin**_ _replied carelessly_

" _Nhi..vo dukhi thi…..aisa lg rha tha k jaise vo khush nhi thi…Shayad uske dil mein kuch aur ha…",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _kya ha uske dil mein",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia",_ _ **Kuki**_ _replied_

" _Are you crazy or what…Vo dono ache dost ha..aur tum yeh sb soch k complications mt create kro",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Nhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _..yeh rishta dosti se kuch zyada ha….shayad vo dono ko smjh nhi a rha…jis trh se vo bhayia ko dekhti ha..that's not so simple",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _ **Kuki**_ _is it so?", He asked_

" _mujhe_ _ **Angel**_ _se baat krni ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _Nhi pehle hum apne is shaq ko sahi ya glt proof krenge fir koi baat hogi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _ **Kuki**_ _nodded_

" _mujhe bht neend a rhi ha..kya ab so skte ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

 _ **Kuki**_ _nodded..they went to sleep…_

… _.._

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _Everyone gathered at breakfast table…..they were discussing about wedding and other functions….._ _ **Ruhana**_ _and_ _ **Sachin**_ _were silent…._

" _Dad aap bedroom k interior k bare puchh re the na…vo Aap_ _ **Angel**_ _se pucch lena….uski psnd k hisab se krwa dena..",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _ohho sale saab…..sb kuch honewali biwi k psnd ka..itna pyar",_ _ **Kavin**_ _winked at him_

" _Nhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _bs…Vo ab apni likes dislikes ko le k itni particular ha k aake bhi kaam khraab kregi toh its better pehle hi uski choices k hisab se kaam krwa du",_ _ **Vineet**_ _replied_

" _Bhayia aaj raat_ _ **Angel**_ _ko dinner pe le jayo use bhi acha lgega",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _That's a great idea",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _ **Vineet**_ _nodded…_

 _ **Sachin**_ _gave them a weird look and left….._

" _Inhe kya hua",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _Kuch nhi uka khana ho gya hoga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while glancing_ _ **Kuki**_

" _Good morning guys….sorry I am late….actaully meri ankh na khula",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said while taking seat_

" _Its okay..BTW aaj sham ready rehna_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia tumhe dinner date pe le jane wale ha ",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _Dinner date really….",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked surprisedly_

" _kyun",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _okay I'll be ready", She replied_

" _okay bcho…Pandit g ne shadi ki dates nikaal di ha…2 hfte baad ki shadi ha….toh tum log shoppings start kr doh",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

 _All nodded_

… _._

 _ **POLICE STATION**_

 _All were in tension….Police station is not same as it use too….All were looking inside_

" _Kya hua tavde saab…aaj aap bht shant ha", One Lady constable asked_

" _hmari madam g aaj udaas ha..bht chup ha", He replied_

" _kl toh sgaai hui ha uski aur aaj vo udaas kyun ha", She asked_

" _pta nhi",_ _ **Tavde**_ _replied_

" _madam toh aapko bht manti ha toh aap baat kro na", She said_

" _Dekhta ha apun",he said and moved inside_

" _Ho madam kadak chai laya hu…",_ _ **Tavde**_ _forwarded cup of tea_

" _Nhi re_ _ **Tavde**_ _mann nhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _replied coldly_

" _Madam aapko hua kya ha…koi case ka tension ha kya",_ _ **Tavde**_ _asked_

" _Nhi re zindagi uljhi uljhi si lg rhi ha", She replied_

" _kyun madam aisa kya hua…sb toh vaisa hi ho rha ha na jaisa aapko btaya gya tha…_ _ **Vineet**_ _saab se sgaai bhi ho gyi….fir",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

" _vhi toh smjh nhi a rha…sb vaisa hi ho rha ha jaisa k pta tha fir bhi ekajeeb c bechaini ha jaise kuch chhoot rha ho…..kuch sahi na ho…don't know re",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while keeping hands on head_

 _ **Tavde**_ _thinks for while then said_

" _ek baat pucchu"_

 _She nodded positively_

" _knhi aapko kisi se pyar toh nhi ho gya ha na", He asked_

" _Pyar..Are you serious",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked shockedly_

" _ho skta ho aapko kisi se pyar hua ho..jo smjh mein na a rha ho",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

" _Pr mujhe aisa kuch feel nhi hota",_ _ **Angel**_ _said rudely_

" _ummm..okay thoda filmy but try krne mein kya jata ha",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

" _Kya", She asked_

" _yhi k aapki uljhan pyar ha ya nhi…",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

" _ummmm…", She was confused_

" _madam aap ankhein bnd kro",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

 _She did so…_

" _Abhi aap duniya ki bht hi khoobsurat jgh pe ho…..vo jgh yahan jana aapko psnd ha….aap khidki se bahr dekh rhi ha aur samne samandar ha…thndi hwa aapki zulfon se khel rhi ha…baahein faila k aap nye din ko welcome kr rhi ho",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

 _She smiled and nodded…She lost in her dream…_

" _Abhi 2 mjboot hathon ne pichhe se aapko tham liya ha….aur aap k chehre pe aisi khushi ha jaise k mausam ki pehli barish pe mor khush hote ha…..aapne pichhe mud k use dekha aura b jiksa bhi chehra aapne dekha vhi aapke pyar ka chehra ha…jiske liye aap dil dhadkta ha",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

 _She opened her eyes with jerk._

" _madam..chehra toh pehchan lo..kro ankhein bnd",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

 _She closed eyes and opened her eyes again_

" _ohho iska mtlb aapne uskla chehra dekh liya..btao na kiska ha", Tavde asked naughtli_

" _a..aur kiska hoga.._ _ **Vineet**_ _ka hi chehra ha" ,_ _ **Angel**_ _said and left_

" _Dekha Tavde saab…Inka dil_ _ **Vineet**_ _sir k liye hi dhadkta ha", Lady constable said_

" _jhuth bol rhi ha vo.._ _ **Sachin**_ _saab ka chehra dekha ha unhone",_ _ **Tavde**_ _said_

… _.._

 _ **Angel**_ _started her jeep and drove in full speed…..She is really upset…..Tears flowing down from her eyes_

" _ **Sachin**_ _ka chehra…no….we are bestties nothing much than that…..but I am jealous of_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…_ _ **Angel**_ _yeh glt ha..you have to control your emotions…..You have to..", She is mumbling_

 _Suddenly she applied brakes…she checked the message..It's from_ _ **Vineet**_ _….._

" _A surprise is waiting for you..Be ready at 7…"_

 _She kept phone aside and drove to her home….._

… _.._

 _ **A/N:so done with this chapter..hope you liked it…..**_

 _ **Thankyou**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SINGHANIA VILLA**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _is in his room…and sitting while holding his head…_

" _Ho kya rha ha..knhi mann nhi lg rha…..na kaam mein na khin aur…aisa pehle toh nahi hua….aur Engangement k baad se_ _ **Angel**_ _bhi nahi mili…itna weird sa lg rha ha sb", He is thinking_

" _ **Sachin**_ _kya kr rhe ho….abhi tk ready nhi huye kya",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked while entering room_

" _Ready..khin jana ha kya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked coldly_

" _Yes dear…We are going for date..", She said while locking her arms in his neck from the back of chair_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _….vo…Main ready hota hu….tum wait kro",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while getting up from chair_

 _He moved to washroom_

" _Yeh sochta kya rehta ha…..pta nahi kya chlta rehta ha dmag k…knhi koi aur toh nahi…..nahi agr aisa hota toh vo mujhse Engagement mujhse kyun krta", She thinks_

 _Her trail of thoughts disturbed by_ _ **Sachin**_ _voice_

" _Chle_ _ **Ruhana**_ _"_

" _You look hot…", She said with naughty grin_

 _He smiled_

… _.._

 _ **KUVIN ROOM**_

" _Are you ready Mrs Oberai",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while setting his neck tie….._

" _ummmm..Yes Mr Oberai….Btw kya aaj hmein hmari manzil milegi",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _isiliye toh yeh program organize kiya ha madam….BTW sari mein achi lg rhi ho..kbhi kbhi daal liya kro",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said romantically_

" _bhul jao k main roz roz saree lgaungi…mujhse ni hota yeh jhol",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said irritatedly_

 _"Acha baba bhul gya",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _chle ab",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

 _He nodded and both left….._

… _._

 _ **RESORT**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _reached there and both took their seats….Ruhana was looking happy to see the arrangements_

" _Thank you_ _ **Sachin**_ _…it's so amazing….you know this white lilies I love them….thank you for this arrangements",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _thanked him_

" _yeh date isne nhi organize kiya…aur yeh mujhe thanks bol rhi ha mtlb k ise lgta ha yeh mera plan ha…but yeh sb maine nhi kiya…aur aisa ajeeb taste nhi ha mera….White lilies huh",_ _ **Sachin**_ _thinks_

" _aye kahan kho gyi", She snapped her fingers front of his eyes_

" _nahi actually hmara taste kitna alg ha mujhe orchards psnd ha… aur_ _ **Angel**_ _usko toh Red roses psnd ha..use manna ho toh red roses la k de doh", He said with a smile_

 _She just smiled at him_

" _you know agr_ _ **Angel**_ _ko yahan lata toh yeh decorations dekh k kya kehti…Yuck_ _ **Sachin**_ _mujhe kiski mariyat pe laye ho…white flowers..Oh Gosh….. arrey flowers vo hote ha jismein colors ho..Like red roses…Orchards….htao inhe yahan se….vrna dant tod dungi", He said while remembering her_

" _ **Sachin**_ _do you love her",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _haan bht pyar", He said smile  
_

_**Ruhana**_ _closed her eyes and took a deep breath.._

" _Nahi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _main usse bs dosto wala pyar krta hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _cover up his point_

" _maine toh kuch puccha hi nahi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _kya khaogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _Jo_ _ **Angel**_ _ko psnd ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _I am sorry..aaj k baad hmare beech uska zikr nahi ayega",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _arrey she is your friend…kash mera bhi koi aisa friend hota",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Waiter",_ _ **Sachin**_ _called waiter to change topic_

" _kya order kroge",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _jo tum chaho…this is Menu..Now you decided",_ _ **Sachin**_ _gave her Menu cards_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _placed order_

" _yr…kuch mere khane layak nahi ha.._ _ **Angel**_ _hoti toh adhi se zyada chize meri psnd ki hoti..kya kru bol bhi nhi skta..Beta_ _ **Sachin**_ _chdh ja bali aaj",He thinks_

 _His trail of thoughts disturbed by a loud voice_

" _Waiterrrrrr"_

" _yeh toh_ _ **Angel**_ _ki avaz ha", He said instantly_

" _I also think that..",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _You just wait main mil k ata hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _got up from chair and moved toward voice_

" _pyar nahi krta…_ _ **Sachin**_ _smjh jao is baat ko k_ _ **Angel**_ _sirf ek dost nahi ha…usse kuch zyada ha actually bht zyada",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _thinks_

 _ **Sachin**_ _reached near table where_ _ **Vineet**_ _and_ _ **Angel**_ _were sitting…._ _ **Angel**_ _sitting with moist eyes…._

 _ **Vineet**_ _is glaring her…._

" _Angel mana k tum police wali ho it doesn't mean k tum is trh garo wali hrkt krogi…yeh 7 stars resort ha..Yahan well educate_ d _log ate ha….bde bde ghrano se…so behave well…and for god sake Angel yahan meri bht izzat ha use khraab mt kro..and please kuch chahiye toh mujhse bolo..yun chilao mt", Vineet scolding her_

" _Mujhe aaj tk_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne bhi aise nahi dantahu..Main kuch bhi kru…usne kbhi kuch nhi kiya….aur tum itni si baat k liye mujhpe chila rhe ho…I didn't expect this from you",_ _ **Angel**_ _is sobbing_

" _unhi ki mehrbani ha k tum itna bigd chuki ho…aur Main_ _ **Sachin**_ _nahi hu_ _ **Vineet**_ _hu yeh yaad rkhna",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said angrily_

" _Pta ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _bht acha ha aur tum bure ho…._ _ **Sachin**_ _dusro ka sochta ha aur tum self centred ho",_ _ **Angel**_ _replied angrily_

 _ **Vineet**_ _sighed_

" _ **Vineet**_ _aise baat krte ha ldki se vo bhi sbke samne",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _bhai yeh meri hone wali biwi ise ab mere hisab se rehna hoga please don't interfere",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _ **Vineet**_ _fir bhi uski aknhon mein ansu ha…aur tum is trh behave kr rhe ho….don't you think yeh glt ha….yahan tk main janta hu mera bhai kisi ko dukh nahi de skte…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Vineet**_ _kept money on table and left angrily…._

 _Sagel looked him in shock….._

" _Main bhi chlti hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _about to go but_ _ **Sachin**_ _held her hand_

" _ **Sachin**_ _meri life mein complications create mt kro please", She said and left_

 _ **Sachin**_ _stood there in shock….._

" _ **Sachin**_ _khana a gya….chlo",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _pressed his shoulder_

 _He nodded and both moved to their table….they had dinner silently….and moved after sometimes_

" _yr don't you think mamla zyada serious ho rha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _haan_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _mein problems ho skti ha…._ _ **Vineet**_ _aise kaise behave kr skta ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Kl hldi aur Mehndi ha…Prso shadi….hmein job hi krna ha kl tk krna hoga",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _sbse pehle_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se baat krni hogi…..use bhi pta hona chahiye",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _use toh pta chl hi gya..ab hum bhi chlte ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said and too left_

… _.._

 _ **DOBIRYAL HOME**_

 _ **Angel**_ _reached home and start throwing things in anger…She is crying badly….She picked a big photo frame and threw it on floor…She was totally shattered….._

 _ **Sudeep**_ _entered inside and shocked to see her and room condition…._

" _beta kya hua…yeh sb kya ha"_

" _Dad mere sath aisa kyun ho rha ha….kyun", She yelled_

" _Kya hua beta", He asked_

" _Dad I love_ _ **Sachin**_ _…pr mujhe_ _ **Vineet**_ _se shadi krni hogi…why dad",_ _ **Angel**_ _cried_

" _Tujhe_ _ **Sachin**_ _se shadi krni ha na..Main baat krta hu_ _ **Alok**_ _se…vo maan jayega",_ _ **Sudeep**_ _said_

" _Nhi dad…isse aapki dosti pe effect hoga…aur jo trust ha sbe beech shayad vo bhi na rhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Pr beta tu_ _ **Vineet**_ _k sath khsuh kaise rhegi…_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhi samne hoga tu kaise reh payegi",_ _ **Sudeep**_ _asked_

" _rehne dijiye dad..jb sb decide ho gya ha toh ab kya fayda…maine compromise kr liya ha…adat bhi lg jayegi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _ **Sudeep**_ _hugged her and caressed her hairs.._

" _dad aapko meri qasam aap kisi se is bare baat nahi kroge",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _He nodded_

…

 _ **VINEET ROOM**_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _entered inside and shouted his name while holding waist_

" _ **Vineet**_ _"_

" _Tum yahan mere room mein", He asked irritatedly_

" _How dare are you..ek ldki ko humiliate kiya tumne…..vo tum the agr koi aur hota toh vo haddiya tod deti…you idiot vo fiancée ha tumhari aur tum sbke samne is trh baat kroge usse",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _shouted at him_

" _tum kon hoti ho beech mein bolne wali…ohh_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhai nhi aye is baar tumhe bhej diya unhone…..unse bolo ja k main toh aisa hi hu….zyada fikr ha na uski toh khud shadi krle",_ _ **Vineet**_ _shouted back_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _slapped him…_

" _Yakeen nhi ho rha k tum_ _ **Sachin**_ _k bhai ho…shameless guy", She about to go_

" _Stop_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..What are you doing",_ _ **Kuvin**_ _entered_

" _Do you have any idea what he did in resort",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _hmein pta ha…infact jo bhi bhai ne kiya hmare kehne pe kiya",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _What the ? How could you…that's very bad",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _glared all_

" _ **Ruhana Vineet**_ _yeh sb jaan bhujh k kr rha ha…vo is time khud bht muskhil situation mein ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _jaan bhujh k pr why", She asked_

" _taki_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Angel**_ _ko realize ho k vo ek dusre ke liye bne ha…..They love each other…yeh na ho shadi k baad vo pchhtate rhe",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _ya I know they love each other..made for each other",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _And the worst thing is hum ghr mein nhi bta skte…ab jo krna ha hmein krna ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _hum bina btaye_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Angel**_ _ki shadi krana chahte ha…yahan tk k un dono ko bhi nhi btana ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _toh mera aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _kya…mtlb dono shadiya ek hi muhurat pe ha…how's it possible", Ruhana asked_

" _tumhe_ _ **Vineet**_ _se shadi krni hogi",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _What mujhe is monkey se shadi nhi krni ha…I know I don't love_ _ **Sachin**_ _but_ _ **Vineet**_ _no ways",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _made faces_

" _Oh madam main bhi mra nhi ja rha hu tujhse shadi krne ko…smjhhi",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said angrily_

" _puri duniya mein mujh jaisi ldki nahi milegi smjhe…I am the best the best understand you better understand",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _rolled her eyes_

" _Ohh gltfehmi ha aapko…..kya sochti ho khud knhi ki apsra ho..ya oari..baalon pe color kya kiya bht bdi apsra ho gyi ho…..mera muh mt khulvao",_ _ **Vineet**_ _glared her_

" _chup kro dono..ab yeh btao_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Angel**_ _ko sath dekhna chahte ho ya nahi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

 _Both nodded_

" _toh tum dono ko shadi krni hogi smjhe",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said bit angrily_

" _Understand you both better understand",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said in warning tone and left with_ _ **Kuki**_

 _Both looked at each other and made weird faces….And nodded with irritation…._

… _.._

 _Finally the day of wedding arrived…..Mandaps were ready…..Both the grooms sat in mandap with Priest…..He called for brides…..Kuvin took tha brides down…They made them sit with Grooms respectively….._

" _aaj sb sahi ho jayega",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _ **Kavin**_ _smiled and pressed her shoulders…_

" _Ab var vadhu ko manglasutra pehnaye…", Pandit g said_

 _Both the grooms did so_

" _Ab var vadhu ko sindoor lgaye",_ _ **Pandit**_ _g said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _put the veil of his bride and put sindoor…But he became shocked…._

" _ **Angel**_ _tum…."_

" _Abbey tu yahan kya kr rha ha..yahan toh_ _ **Vineet**_ _ko hona chahiye tha na",_ _ **Angel**_ _too shouted_

" _Tu yahan main pagal ho jaunga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _koi hmein btayega yahan kya ho rha….yeh dono ",_ _ **Mamta**_ _asked_

" _Mumma yeh dono ek dusre se pyar krte ha…toh main_ _ **Angel**_ _se shadi kaise kr skta hu…bhai bhi isse pyar krte ha…toh vo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _k sath khush kaise reh skte ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _isiliye inko bina btaye hum dono ne inki shadi kra di",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said hesitated_

" _Kyaa…_ _ **Angel Sachin**_ _kya sch ha yeh",_ _ **Alok**_ _asked_

 _Both looked down….._

" _Hmmm toh yeh sch ha…pagal khin k…._ _ **Angel**_ _yeh toh hi pagal pr tum tumse yeh expect ni kiya tha",_ _ **Alok**_ _said while glaring_

" _I am sorry uncle..mujhe agr pehle pta hota toh main in logo ko rok deti",Angel said_

" _bewavkoof ldki….bta deti na k tum_ _ **Sachin**_ _se pyar krti ho..haq se maang letui apne pyar ko…kya hmne tumhe kbhi mna kiya kisi cheez k liye….aur yeh toh tumhari zindagi ka swal tha",_ _ **Alok**_ _lightly slapped her cheek_

 _She hugged him while crying…_

" _aur tum logo k vjh se in dono ko shadi krni pd gyi..",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

" _chlo ab jo bhi hua…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _bhi is ghr ki bahu bn gyi ha….hmein yeh dono shadiyo sev koi prblm nhi ha",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _in logo ne tumhe toh btaya tha na", Mamta asked_

" _mujhe sb pta tha Aunty",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Aur yeh sb k chkr mein is monkey se shadi krni pdi",She thinks_

" _Acha thik ha….ab tum log vidaai ki taiyari kro",_ _ **Mamta**_ _said_

 _All nodded…._

 _And they did vidaai….._ _ **Mamta**_ _welcomed their daughter in laws with lots of love…._

…

 _ **A/N:so Sagel and Ruvi got married…**_

 _ **Sagel is love bird but what about Ruvi**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SACHIN ROOM**_

 _Room is decorated with red roses just like_ _ **Angel's**_ _wishes….Balloons and beautiful candles are glowing in room….Bed is decorated with rose petals….. White bed sheet is looking beautiful with rose petals…._ _ **Angel**_ _standing in window…She is looking upward in sky….A satisfactory smile covered her face…_

 _ **Sachin**_ _entered inside and saw her standing in window….He moved toward her…He stopped just behind her…He about to hug her waist but pulled his hands back as he is hesitating…..He lightly pressed her shoulder_

" _ **Angel**_ _"_

 _She turned with voice_

" _tu yahan kya kr rha ha…."_

" _ **Angel**_ _mera room ha yeh",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _pta ha….",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled_

" _Vaise mujhe nahi pta tha yeh jungle billi bhi mujhse pyar krti ha..bta deti toh shadi aur ache se hoti….aaj tk toh ftaak se kucch bhi bol deti thi ab jb khud k dil ki baat ayi toh kuch nhi bola…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _gave him a tight slap_

" _Thappad…ae mujhe kyun mara",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked confused_

" _ullu bevkoof idiot stupid gadhe khin k..agr maine nhi bola toh tu toh bol skta tha na….wait a minute khin tu us angrezi mem k sath suhaag raat k spne toh nhi sja rha tha na…bol",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked while putting hands on her waist_

" _arrey jata khin bhi uske sath tha aur chize tumhari psnd ki hoti thi…yahan tk yeh dekho…ek locket bnvaya tha apne aur uske naam k initials k sath pr jb delivery mili na toh yeh nikla",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while showing her locket which has initials of Sagel….._

" _itna asr ho gya tha mera….k hr jgh main hi dikhti thi mujhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked looking at him lovingly_

" _ab pyar ho gya tha….toh tumhare siwa kuch smjh nhi ata tha…..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while kissing her palm of hand_

 _She blushed….._

" _ohho tujhe shrmana bhi ata ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Shut up_ _ **Sachin**_ _mujhe ab tng mt kr…bht kaam krna ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while opening wardrobe_

" _aaj hmari shadi hui ha…and we love each other….toh vhi krte ha na jo sare couples aaj ki raat krte ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while hugging him_

 _A shiver passed through her body…She shut her eyes_

" _ **Sachin**_ _please"_

" _Kya hua_ _ **Angel**_ _", He asked while smiling_

 _She nodded as no….He made her turn toward him….He fall for her again after seeing her reddish blushing face with downed gaze…He held her chin and lift up…._

" _ **Angel**_ _look at me", He said and kissed her forehead_

" _Main…main change krke ati hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _entangled his arms and about to go but_ _ **Sachin**_ _held her wrist_

" _ **Angel**_ _aaj ki raat toh yeh haq bhi mera ha fir bhi agr tum nahi chahti toh",He left her hand and turned his face to other side_

 _ **Angel**_ _looked at him and smile.…She moved to him and hugged him tightly from back_

" _maine na bola kya", She said shyly_

 _He smiled and turned toward her_

" _Are you sure", He asked_

 _She nodded and hid her face in palms.._

 _ **Sachin**_ _smiled at her antics.._

 _He kissed her palms and removed from her face…She was blushing like hell…..He lifted her chin….and hugged him…She lightly kissed his cheek…._

 _ **Suno na  
Kahe kya suno na  
Dil mera suno na  
Suno zara...  
Teri baahon mein  
Mujhe rehna hai raat bhar  
Teri baahon mein hogi subah**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _hugged her more tightly and gave a quick kiss on her forehead…._

 _He untied knot of her blouse…..and removed her dupatta….Her long open hairs and maang tikka on her forehead made her more beautiful..He removed her all jewelry while kissing her….She is shivering with every touch and kiss…_

 _ **Be inteha.**_ _ **. be-inteha  
Be inteha.. hmmm  
Yun pyar kar  
Yun pyaar kar  
Be inteha**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _start kissing her face wildly….She clutched her dress tightly…He pushed her to wall and attacked her lips…He was kissing her passionately…..After sometimes she too start responding back…her hands were in hairs …_

 _ **Dekha karoon saari umar  
Saari umar  
Tere nishaan be inteha  
Koi kasar na rahe  
Meri khabar na rahe  
Chhu le mujhe is kadar be inteha**_

 _He is still kissing her whether she tried to separate but he didn't give her a chance to broke…Her breathes_ __ _came faster….finally he broke when he found her breathless….He smiled to see her with closed eyes and heavy breathes…..Now he attack her neck….She moaned hard when he bit her neck hard…He left a passion mark there…His hands were busy to unbuttoning her shirt….his hands were moving up down on her bare back_

 _ **Jab saanson mein  
Teri saansein ghuli to  
Phir sulagne lage  
Ehsaas mere mujhse kehne lage  
Haan..**_

 _He left her and picked her arms..and moved toward bed..He made her lye and removed his shirt…then he laid on her and starts kissing her again…Her hands were moving on his back….He moved to her neck and start giving wet kisses there…She was moaning in pleasure….._

 _ **Baahon mein teri aake  
Jahaan do yun simatne lage  
Sailaab jaise koi behne lage  
Khoya hoon main aagosh mein  
Tu bhi kahaan ab hosh mein  
Makhmali raat ki ho na subah...  
Be inteha [be inteha]  
Be inteha [be inteha]  
Yun pyar kar [yun pyar kar]  
Be inteha [be inteha]  
Ho...**_

 _ **Angel**_ _made him turn and attack his lips…Her soft lips tangled with his….Both were engaged in wild kiss…their tongues were fighting for rule….She left his lips and moved to his neck and bit him hard and said_

 _This is called revenge Mr Singhania_

 _And winked at him…_

" _Revenge abhi btata hu..kon bchta ha tumhe", He replied and made him turn and start biting her..Marks at her neck, shoulders, at other parts were witness of their love fight…She was laughing and tried to escape….._

" _please stop…_ _ **Sachin**_ _…..ruko na", their love and happiness aroma is spread all over in room…_

 _ **Gustakhiyaan.. kuchh tum karo  
Kuchh hum karein.. is tarah**_

 _ **Hmmm...  
Sharrma ke do saaye hain jo  
Mooh pher lein hum se yahaan**_

 _ **Haan..  
Chhu to liya hai yeh jism tune  
Rooh bhi choom le  
Alfaaz bheege bheege kyun hain mere..**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _stop bitting her and smiled mischievously and winked..Angel blushed as she got what will come next…She closed her eyes…he removed clothes….and entered inside..She moaned in pain and tears dwelled up in her eyes….He sealed her lips with his…._

 _ **Haan...  
Yun choor hoke majboor hoke  
Qatra qatra kahe  
Ehsaas bheege bheege kyun hain mere  
Do bekhabar bheege badan  
Ho besabar bheege badan  
Le rahe raat bhar angdaaiyaan**_

 _Her body is shivering badly with his hard process…She clutched bed sheet tightly…his hands were exploring her sensitive areas…..both were totally engrossed in each other…both were totally lost in their love world…_

 _ **Be inteha.. be inteha  
Be inteha.. be inteha  
Yun pyar kar.. yun pyar kar  
Be inteha.. be inteha  
Dekha karoon.. dekha karoon  
Saari umar.. saari umar  
Tere nishan.. tere nishan  
Be inteha.. be inteha  
Koi kasar na rahe  
Meri khabar na rahe  
Chhu le mujhe is kadar be intehaan**_

 _They reached climax and separated…_ _ **Sachin**_ _pulled a blanket over them…Angel had tears in eyes..Sachin noticed_

" _Are you okay.", He aksed_

" _I hate you….", She said angrily_

" _why..ab kya kiya main",Sachin asked_

" _kitna bit kiya tumne..kl sbke samne kasie jaungi…idiot…mko high neck pehnna pdega ab", She said sadly_

 _He smiled_

" _hs kya rhe ho", She asked_

" _yeh haq ha mera aur yeh sb mere pyar ki nishaniya…abs b dekhenge toh khenge na k Sachin kitna pyar krta ha tumse",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while kissing her marks on neck_

 _She smiled_

" _pati kya ban gye baatein bhi bnane lge", She said naughtily_

" _dekho ab Pati hu…..jo bhi kahogi uska revenge is time liya krunga", He said while nibbling her earlobe_

" _ **Sachin**_ _ab main thk gyii hu..lemme sleep please", She said and laid with closed eyes_

 _He too smiled and lay beside her while locking her in his arms…_

 _Both slept peacefully….._

… _._

 _ **VINEET ROOM**_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _entered inside and smile…._

" _Thank god yahan red roses nahi ha…", She said while looking orchards decoration…. Roses are also there but that were pink..Red rose petals is only on bed…She made faces..She got change and came in pair of shorts and top….She laid on bed with blanket_

" _ab is monkey k sath is room mein rehna hoga…kahan fs gyi….ki logo ki baton mein agyi main", She was cursing herself for her decision_

" _tum yahan kya kr rhi ho…..",_ _ **Vineet**_ _shouted to see her_

" _o hello..mera room ha yeh..shadi hui ha meri tumse ..toh kahan rhungi", She asked while standing on bed_

" _dekho main apna bed kisi se share nhi krta..tum vahan couch pe so jao",_ _ **Vineet**_ _ordered_

" _What main aur couch pe…are you kidding man?",She asked in anger_

" _Look miss yeh mera room ha yahan sb meri mrzi ka hoga..agr rehna ha oth jo main bolta hu vo kro",_ _ **Vineet**_ _angrily said_

" _ohh hoo..your room you marzi….do hell with your mrzi… yeh room mera bhi ha..ispe jitna tumhara haq ha utna hi mera bhi ha….tum ja k couch pe so jao",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said while laying on bed_

 _ **Vineet**_ _glared her..He held her shoulders and made her sit forcefully….._

" _dekho madam yeh mera room ha aur bed pe main hi soyunga", He said angrily_

" _Vineet ek kaam krte ha…hum toss krte ha..Head aya toh main bed pe soyungi….tail aya toh tum couch pe sona..okay",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _okay..kro toss",He said_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _did toss_

" _yaye tail aya ab tum couch pe so jao chup chap", She ordered_

" _okay", He sat on couch while thinking_

" _head aya toh vo bed pe soyegi…aur tail aya toh main couch pe soyunga…toh bed pe kb soyunga main",He thinks_

" _idiot….stupid guy..itna bhi smjh nhi aya",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _thinks_

" _Ae yeh toh cheating ha….dono side se to tum hi bed pe so rhi ho…main kb bed pe soyunga",He asked_

" _dekho ab tum haar gye ho toh drama mt kro….smjhe…..chup chap jao",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _tum cheating se jiti ho",_ _ **Vineet**_ _rolled his eyes_

" _maine kb cheating ki…hawwww…agr haar gya toh ab mko wrong bol ra…I hate you_ _ **Vineet**_ _", She start doing drama of crying_

" _Toh main konsa tumse pyar krta hu….aur drama na bnd kro…I know you..sahi kehti ha_ _ **Angel**_ _angrezi mem pagal ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _pagal tum dono ko chhodungi nahi main",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said angrily_

" _Pehle pkdo toh",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _ko challenga..abhi btati hu…", she started chasing him_

 _In a blink he laid on bed and start laughing like mads_

" _over confidence hmesha maarta ha madam….ab ja k couch pe so jao",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Tumne yeh sahi nhi kiya….tumhe toh abhi btati hu", She greeted her teeth and picked up a jug full of water..and splashed on_ _ **Vineet**_ _side_

" _What the? Pagal ho kya..yeh kya kiya..mere sath sath bed bhi gila kr diya",_ _ **Vineet**_ _stood instantly_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled naughtily and jumped on either side of bed and said_

" _yeh side gila ha..yeh side pe main so rhi…ab apna intezaam kr lo jnab"_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _pulled of blanket and slept whereas_ _ **Vineet**_ _greeting teeth_

" _bht dangerous ha yeh ldki terrorist types…...kuch toh krna pdega…ab toh thk gya hu..ise kl btata hu",He thinks_

 _He sighed and laid on couch….._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled under blanket….. Both slept with this tashan wali fight_

… _._

 _Sagel were sleeping peacefully…..but there sleep disturbed by phone ring_

" _phone uthao na_ _ **Sachin**_ _",She said in sleepy tone_

" _tumhara phone ha_ _ **Angel**_ _…khud uthao",He said while covering his face_

 _She picked up phone and checked_

" _kya_ _ **Tavde**_ _…3 bje kon phone krta ha vo shadi ki raat pe", She said irritated_

" _sorry Madam pr gdbd ho gyi ha",He replied_

" _kya hua sb thik toh ha", She asked in officer tone_

" _Madam Deva jise kl hum court le jane wale the vo bhaag gya",He said_

" _what the..kaise…on duty officer ka naam",She shouted angrily which made_ _ **Sachin**_ _eyes open_

" _Madam uski tabiyat khraab hui use hospital le k gye vahan se bhaag gya",he said  
_

" _I am coming…abhi location send kro",She said while getting up and cut the call_

" _kya hua",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _Sorry jana hoga",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while taking out her uniform_

" _is time_ _ **Angel**_ _",he again asked_

" _Vo Deva custody se bhaag gya..10 bje use judge k samne pesh krna ha….meri toh vaat laagli", She said while getting ready_

" _ **Angel**_ _kl Subh 7 bje pooja ka muhurat ha tb tk a jaogi na", He asked with hesitation_

" _ **Sachin**_ _I'll try…main a jaungi..bs tum sbmhaal lena",_ _ **Angel**_ _held his hands_

 _He nodded and kissed her forehead_

 _She smiled and left….._

 _She is about to sit in her jeep suddenly her eyes caught_ _ **Ruhana**_ _near her car_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _tum yahan", She asked_

" _Hospital ja rhi hu….patient serious ha…surgery krni ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _I am also going…7 bje tk vapis ana ha..btaya na_ _ **Vineet**_ _ne",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _vo so rha that oh paper pe likh k ayi hu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _okay bye then…7 bje tk yaad rkhna",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and both left_

… _.._

 _ **A/N:So done with this naughty and fun filled chappy..**_

 _ **Hope you liked it….**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **mithi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NEXT MORNING**_

 _Everyone gathered in hall and waiting for couples….It's almost 6:30 am…._

" _ **Mom kya kr rhi ha aap**_ _", Kuki asked while setting her pallu of saree_

" _ **ghr ki bahuon ki raah taak rhi hu…sb uth gye ha aur yeh log abhi tk aram se so rhe ha**_ _", Bindu said teasingly_

" _ **Kya mummy aap bhi na..kl shadi hui ha becharo ki…sari raat kahan soye honge…koi baat nahi**_ _",Kavin said naughtily_

" _ **Kya jmai babu aap bhi kya mzaak kr rhe ho**_ _", Bindu said while looking at other side_

" _ **Le Bindu Sachin toh a gya…baki sb bhi ate hi honge**_ _", Mamta said with smile_

" _ **Bhabhi Bahu ko pehle ana chahiye tha pr yahan toh kalyug hi a gya ha**_ _",Bindu again said angrily_

" _ **Good**_ _ **morning chachi…Kyun subh subh temperature high kr rkha ha**_ _….",Sachin touched her feet_

" _ **Dekh beta sbke uthne se pehle bahuon ko uthna chahiye na…sb ridhtedaar ha..ghr k bde bhi ha…aur puja ka time bhi ho gya ha**_ _", Mamta said_

" _ **Kya Angel ab tk nhi uthi**_ _", Vineet asked in shock_

" _ **Angel ki baat kr rhe ho tumhari biwi konsa uthi ha**_ _",Bindu glared him_

" _ **Chachi Ruhana toh ghr pe nhi ha**_ _…", Vineet said with hesitation_

" _ **Kya Ruhana bhi nahi ha ghr pe",**_ _Sachin screamed in shock_

" _ **Kya matlab Ruhana bhi nahi se…Kanhi Angel**_ _ **bhi**_ _", Vineet asked him with tension_

" _ **Haan vo koi criminal custody se bhaag gya tha toh se jana pda**_ _", Sachin said while looking at all_

" _ **Lo ho gya kaam Bahu toh ghr pe hi nahi ha aur hum log yahan puja ki taiyari krke baithe ha**_ _",Bindu almost shouted_

" _ **Ruhana kahan gyi ha**_ _", Mamta asked_

" _ **Vo mumma Hospital mein koi urgent surgery k liye gyi ha vo"**_ _, Vineet sais with downed gaze_

" _ **aaj is ldki ki vjh se mujhe nzrein churani pd rhi ha I just hate her**_ _",He thinks_

" _ **yeh lo ghr ki dono bahuein pehle hi din gayab…..kya hoga is ghr ka….pehli puja ka muhurat bhi bs hone wala ha**_ _", Bindu overreacted_

" _ **Mom! Stop this melodrama….A jayenge vo log**_ _", Kuki scolded her mother_

" _ **Lo a gyi Is ghr ki Badi bahu…ohho sasuraal mein yeh uniform pehn k ghumengi aur adhe buttons tk khule ha**_ _", Bindu anger was on peak and she said looking at Angel who just entered while talking on phone_

" _ **Angel 7 bj chuke ha..puja ka muhurat tha**_ _", Mamta said_

" _ **Sorry!Vo usko p..pkdna bht zruri tha**_ _", Angel replied with some guilt_

" _ **aur ghr ki pooja…is ghr mein tumhari pehli puja ha aur tum itna lightly le rhi ho**_ _", Bindu shouted at her_

" _ **Chachi I said sorry..But duty**_ _(she paused)_ _ **Chachi**_ _ **use aaj judge k samne pesh krna tha rna**_ _ **3 saal ki mehnat khraab ho jati**_ _", Angel said_

" _ **aur ghr ka kya…jo bradari mein hmari naak akti uska kya**_ _", Bindu asked her angrily_

" _ **I am sorry for that..main abhi ready ho jati hu hum pooja kr lete ha**_ _", Angel replied_

" _ **Muhurat k baad…..tum toh a gyi ho aur vo Ruhana, vo ab tk nhi ayi**_ _", Bindu busted into anger_

" _ **Chachi main phone krti hu…us patient k jeene mrne ka swaal tha, vrna vo nahi jati**_ _", Angel said_

" _ **Ohh toh ate hi Bahuon ne apni unity show krna shuru kr diya**_ _…_ _ **great**_ _",Bindu said teasingly_

" _ **Kya hua**_ _", Ruhana asked confusedly_

" _ **Lo yeh bhi a gyi..agr kbhi best dewrani jethani ka competition hua toh first prize toh inhe milega**_ _", Bindu anger was raising_

" _ **Chachi aap btayie kya hua**_ _", Ruhana asked_

" _ **Btw aap kahan se a rhi ho….aisa konsa zruri kaam tha jo aap adhi raat mein gyi aur puja ka time niklne k baad ayi ha**_ _",Bindu asked while looking at her_

" _ **Vo actually Chachi vo patient ko hear attack aya tha…surgery krna zruri tha aur vo dusre surgeon out of town ha so mujhe jana pda….surgery khatam krke sidha ayi hu**_ _", Ruhana said_

" _ **tum dono sari duniya k kaam swarti rho bs apne ghr ka kaam bigado..yhi seekh k ayi ho dono**_ _…", Bindu shouted at both_

" _ **Chachi hum 10 minutes mein ate ha…fir pooja kr lete ha**_ _", Ruhana said_

" _ **ab kya fayda….shayad ma ne yhi sikhaya ha pehle glti kro fir zubaan ldao",**_ _Bindu taunted them_

" _ **Chachi don't you dare**_ _….", Angel & Ruhana shouted together_

" _ **Ab mujhe ankhein dikhaogi tum log…yeh sanskaar ha**_ _",Bindu too shouted back_

" _ **Chachi bht bol rhi ha aap….bs kijiye**_ _", Ruhana said with anger_

" _ **Dekhiye hum aapki respect krte it doesn't mean k aap kuch bhi bolegi aur hmari mummas ko kuch bhi bolne ki himmat dubara mat krna**_ _", Angel angrily said  
_

" _ **kl ki ldkiya mujhe ankh dikhaogi…Saas hu tumhari…aur jo seekh k ayi ho uske liye tih sunna pdega**_ _", Bindu said_

" _ **Chachi hum aapki lihaaz kr rhi ha iska mtlb yeh nahi ha k aapke mann jo aye aap bolo…..hmari self respect ka khyaal kijiye….vrna bolna hmein bhi ata ha**_ _", Ruhana glared her and left_

" _ **Chachi ainda aisa kuch kiya na mental torture ka case daal k andr krwa dungi**_ _", Angel glared her_

 _All were looking at her with shock….._

" _ **bs kro Angel kya ha yeh sb….agr unhone kucch keh diya toh tum is trhzubaan ldaogi…vaise jb tumhe time pta that oh ayi kyun nahi**_ _", Sachin asked angrily_

" _ **I told you use pkdna zruri tha…agr aaj vo court nahi jata toh bni bnayi izaat mitti meiin mil jati**_ _",Angel said_

" _ **aur**_ _ **hmari izzat ka kya Ange**_ _l", Sachin asked_

" _ **Jitna time tumne aur tumhari chachi ne waste kiya ha usse ab tk toh pooja ho chuki hoti**_ _",Angel said with same anger in tone_

" _ **Say sorry to chachi**_ _", Sachin said_

" _ **Main late hui uske liye main sorry bol chuki hu aur kisi baat k liye I am not sorry**_ _",Angel said_

" _ **Maine kaha maafi mango**_ _", Sachin shouted badly which made her shiver_

 _She denied again with this his anger raised..He Slapped her….All were shocked with this…_

" _ **Sorry**_ _ **bolo**_ _ **Angel**_ _",Sachin again said_

 _She looked him tearily and ran to her room….Sachin too left_

" _ **Kya mumma baat ka batangad bna diya..is baar glti aapki thi…aapko Angel ki mom ko beech mein nahi lana chahiye tha…unhe mre huye bhi saalon ho gye ha…Aur Ruhana bhabhi ki mumma ko toh khud unhone ne nahi dekha..And made everything hell**_ _",Kuki said angrily and left_

…

 _ **RUVI ROOM**_

 _Ruhana was getting ready with moist eyes…..Chachi words about her mom roaming in her mind which was hurting her…..Fresh tears running down from her eyes to cheeks…_

 _Vineet entered angrily_

" _ **Ruhana what was that**_ _"_

 _She wiped her tears_

" _ **Kya hua**_ _"_

" _ **Tum ek toh late ayi uprse chachi se behs ki..Are you crazy or what**_ _?",Vineet shouted_

" _ **Please**_ _ **Vineet mujh mein behs krne ki himmat nahi ha**_ _….", Ruhana said coldly_

" _ **Ruhana mujhe lgta tha k tum na samjh ho pr badtameez ho aaj pta chla….tum bdo se asie baat kaise kr skti ho**_ _",Vineet still in anger_

" _ **aur tumhare so called bde meri mri hui ko mumma ko ulta sidha bolte ha uska kya",**_ _She too shouted back_

" _ **vo baat hum baad mein kr skte the..pr nahi sb logo k samne itna bda tmasha kiya uska kya**_ _"Vineet asked in angry tone_

" _ **I am ready**_ _", She said and left after banging door hard_

 _Vineet tightened his fists in anger…._

… _._

 _ **SAGEL ROOM**_

 _Angel was struggling with saree it's like a big battle field for her as she doesn't know how to wear saree….._

 _Sachin entered looking at her silently….She just ignored him….._

 _She tried to pin up her saree but accidently it pierced in her finger…blood start oozing…Sachin came toward her about to held her hand she showed him hand to stop and moved to wasroom..Sachin hurted and left the room…._

 _Angel reached the hall after 15 minutes….._

" _Yeh lo Saree ki jgh Suit daal k a gyi…dekh lo ghr ki bahuon k haal aur yeh sleevless pehn ayi..", Bindu still angry on them_

 _Angel silently moved to Radha krishan Idol and lightned diya and started with prayer with Ruhana..After finishing she gave aarti thaal too Ruhana and left silently to kitchen…..Ruhana aarti to all and moved to kitchen….._

" _ **Angel tum is trh kyun a gyi..Aarti tumhe deni chahiye**_ _ **thi**_ _"_

" _ **Ruhana khana bhi toh bnana ha vrna sb khenge k hmein hmari ma ne vo bhi nahi sikhaya…..khud pta nahi kya sikhaya ha khud ki beti ko"**_ _, Angel said with heavy tone_

" _ **ab chhodo..chlo kuch bnate ha",**_ _Ruhana said_

 _She nodded and looking at stove weirdly_

" _ **kya hua kbhi khana nahi bnaya**_ _", Ruhana asked_

 _She nodded as no.._

" _ **Main hoon na…sikh lena**_ _ **tum**_ _", Ruhana said_

 _Suddenly Angel tears started flowing..She hugged Ruhana and Start crying_

" _ **Kya hu..ab jo ho gya bhul jao use…Sachin ne gussa kiya koi nahi thode nkhre dikhana dekhna pichhe pichhe ghumenga**_ _", Ruhana said naughtily_

" _ **He slapped me**_ _", Angel said while sobbing_

" _ **What**_ _….", Ruhana was so shocked…_

" _ **knhi maine koi glti toh nahi ki na**_ _", She asked_

" _ **Angel use bhi bur alga hoga…vo sorry bol dega…itna mt socho**_ _", Ruhana patted her back_

 _After few minutes talk They prepared food and served their first food after marriage.._

 _Everyone gave them gifts…they took…Angel took all gifts and moved to Ruhana.._

" _ **Ruhana**_ _ **yeh sb meri trf se tumhare liye**_ _", She gave them all the gifts_

" _ **Angel yeh sb hmara pyar ha aur tum Ruhana ko de rhi**_ _ **ho**_ _",Mamta said_

" _ **Aunty pyar chizo ya gifts se nahi hota ha….pyar dil mein hota ha..aur jitna pyar aaj mujhe mila kbhi nahi bhulungi**_ _", Angel said while looking at Sachin_

" _ **Angel**_ _", Alok about to say_

" _ **Uncle**_ _ **mujhe court jana ha aur Ruhana ko hospital..kya hum ja skte ha**_ _", Angel cut him_

" _ **Tum is trh permission kyun le rhi ho**_ _", ALok asked  
_

" _ **Bindu chachi ne kaha na k Bete kuch bhi kr skte ha bahuon ko toh saans bhi permission se lena chahiye…..to pucchna zruri lga**_ _", Ruhana said_

" _ **Vaise bhi uncle aaj jo hua usse hmein pta chl gya k aap log kehte kuch ho krte kuch ho**_ _", Angel said_

" _ **Angel Ruhana aisa bhi kya hua**_ _", Alok asked_

" _ **Uncle aap hi kehte ha na work come first kya vo sirf beton k liye ha hmare liye nahi ha**_ _", Ruhana asked_

" _ **Nahi vo sb k liye ha**_ _", Alok replied_

" _ **Toh kyun hmare kaam ko darkinaar kiya gya..kyunki usi kaam liye aaj itna hungama**_ _ **hua**_ _ **uncle**_ _", Angel asked with tears_

" _ **Kya**_ _ **tum logo ne uncle anuty lga rkha ha….abse hum tumhare bhi mummy papa ha**_ _", Alok said_

" _ **Unlce Main rishtey dil se manti hu..sirf keh dene bhr se nahi…mumma k baad mamta aunty ne mujhe bht pyar diya k maine mumma ko zyada miss nahi kiya..pr aaj I miss my mumma..jb chachi itna hungama kr rhi thi I was expecting k aunty sath dengi kyunki vo hi mere liye meri ma thi….unhone kuchh nhi bola …..aur sabit kr diya ma aur ma jaise hone meein bht frk hota ha,….ma ma hoti ha**_ _", Angel said with tears she having_

" _ **Uncle agr mere papa yahan hote toh mujhe bolne ki zrurt na pdti…vo meri trf se chachi ko jwab dete….main kuch glt krne nahi gyi thi..kisi zindagi aur maut ka swaal tha….ek shbd aapne nahi bola..meri glti pe smjhate mujhe sikhate mujhe pr yun zaleel nahi hone dete**_ _", Ruhana said with heavy throat_

" _ **jao tum log**_ _", Alok said and both the girls left leaving all in deep thoughts_

… _.._

 _ **A/N:Sad chapter na..but abhi toh asli mza ha….let see inki baatein kya rng lati ha..**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sachin was standing in lawn and thinking about all the happenings….Vineet came and pressed his shoulder.._

" _Bhai kya soch rhe ha…"_

" _Vineet dekha jaye toh Angel Ruhana glt nahi ha…hum log kb permission se jate ha knhi….Shadi ho gyi ha toh kya vo is ghr ki gulaam ho gyi ha", Sachin said without looking at him_

" _Sahi keh rhe bhai…Atleast hum dono ko unka sath dena chahiye tha", Vineet said_

" _Vineet tune sirf uspe gussa kiya but maine toh aaj uspe hath utha diya..I hate myself for that…Main aaj tk use danta bhi nahi aur aaj shadi k pehle hi din use yeh inaam diya", Sachin tried to hide his tears_

" _Bhai we should say sorry…", Vineet said_

" _You are right…Main use sorry bolunga jo ho jaye use mna lunga",Sachin said_

" _ab kya gham mna re ho dono…jo hona tha ho gya", Kavin said_

" _Kavin tu kya kehna chahta ha", Sachin asked_

" _Look Sachin and chhote sale saab…aap dono ne kl jo kasam khayi ek hi raat mein bhul gye…biwiya bs khana bnane ya sej sjane k liye nahi hoti ha…Vo bhi insan hoti ha….unki feelins ka khyal rkhna hmara kaam ha…aujr tum dono buri trh se fail ho gye ho",Kavin scolded them_

" _kavin us time kuch samajh nahi aya", Vineet said_

" _Acha agr aisa hi kuch main Kuki k sath krta toh….maine apna ghr chhoda sirf Kuki k liye kyunki vahan uska dam ghut rat ha..uski khushiya knhi gayab ho rhi thi…..uski zindagi ghut rhi thi", Kavin said_

" _Hum sb thik kr denge….you don't worry",Vineet said_

" _krna pdega tum log sb sahi…Vrna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga"Kavin said and passed an envelope toward them_

" _Yeh", both asked while looking at them_

" _Honeymoon tickets for you…jao aur mna k ayo", Kavin said_

" _Honeymoon", Sachin asked confusedly_

" _Shadi k baad miya biwi jate ha na toh that's for you…", Kavin smiled_

 _Sachin smiled bit but Vineet was thinking something and weird smirk on his face_

" _Go boys give surprise to your wife", Kavin said and winked at them_

 _Both nodded and went_

… _.._

 _ **VINEET ROOM**_

 _Ruhana was doing something on her laptop…Vineet entered..He approached to her_

" _Sorry Ruhana…."_

 _Ruhana looked at him and closed the laptop_

" _Vineet tumhare aur mere beech aisa kuch ha hi nahi ha k tum mujhe thanks ya sorry kaho….So need to say sorry"_

" _But you weren't wrong..Sorry", He said again_

" _It's okay…Mujhe tumse koi expectation nhi ha…So yeh miya biwi wala drama sbke samne k liye thik ha", Ruhana replied coldly_

" _Okay….yeh lo hmari honeymoon tickets", Vineet said_

" _Honeymoon…Are you out of your mind", Ruhana almost yelled_

" _Listen..tumhare sath jane ka koi shonk nhi ha…bs yeh trip hum dono ko kuch din k liye ek dusre se azadi de dega..yeh miya biwi wala drama nhi krna pdega aur main bhi apni life jee paunga", Vineet said dreamily_

" _I think that's a great idea na",Ruhana said_

" _So fine..next week we are going to Paris",Vineet said with a smile_

 _Both seems satisfied.._

… _.._

 _All were at dining table …Angel and Ruhana serving everyone_

" _Angel zra Sbji dena", Sachin asked_

 _Angel gave bowl to Ruhana…She served to Sachin_

 _Sachin sighed…._

" _Sorry Angel..Mujhe vaise react nhi krna chahiye tha"_

 _Angel just doing her work without giving attention to him…._

" _Ab maaf bhi krde na yr…ho gyi glti", Sachin held her hand_

" _Glti aur gunaah mein frk hota ha…Biwi pe hath uthana domestic violence k under ata ha", Angel said an jerked his hand_

" _Angel uski pehli glti ha maaf krde aur hmein bhi maaf krde hmein pta hi ni chla k kb hum is trh se partial ho gye",Alok said_

" _It's okay Uncle", she smiled bit_

" _Angel maaf krdo na Sachin ko", Ruhana said_

 _Angel looked at Sachin face which was looking dull she picked a bowl and served him with smile..He whispered thank you…._

 _After the dinner everyone went to their rooms…Angel entered the room and saw Sachin sitting on Couch with envelope…She directly went to washroom and got changed.._

 _Sachin saw her with smile..He came toward her and hugged her from waist…_

" _Acha btao kya ha mere hath mein kya ha", He said showing envelope_

 _Angel gave confusing look.._

" _Arrey baba hmare Honeymoon tickets…",Sachin said with a smile_

 _Angel freed herself from hug and start setting bedsheet_

" _Angel I am so excited for the trip…What about you", Sachin asked_

" _Look Sachin…pehle baat mujhe nahi jana", Angel said coldly_

" _Pr Kyun Angel",Sachin aske confusedly_

" _Dusri baat mere qreeb ane ki zrurt nhi ha…Mujhpe hath utha k vo haq tum kho chuke ho….teesri baat maine tumhe maaf nahi kiya ha…..Yeh sb ghr walo k liye ha…mujhe unse koi frk nhi pdta pr tum Sachin tumse maine yeh expect nhi kiya tha", Angel had tears_

" _I am really sorry yr",Sachin almost crying_

" _Hmara rishta sirf sbke samne normal ha but reality is not the same….Yeh honeymoon k liye Kaise mna krna ha that's your problem not mine",Angel said and picked the pillow and laid on couch_

 _Sachin heart pinched with this…He tore the tickets and laid on bed…Both didn't sleep whole night…._

 _Days were passing like this.. Sachin ever tried to sort out things but Angel was stubborn at her place…._

 _One Day Angel came from Police Station….She switched on the television….Ruhana came with coffee…and gave her both were having coffee and chatting.. Ruhana switched to News channel_

" _OHh God…Bomb Blast", Ruhana almost yelled_

" _Bomb blast…..Where", Angel full attention turned toward TV…She picked her Phone and dialing a number…_

 _Suddenly Phone fell from her hand….The only word she uttered_

" _Hotel Blue Moon"_

" _What happened", Ruhana asked_

" _I have to go Angrezi mem", She said this and ran hurriedly from there_

 _Ruhana was confused_

" _Kya hua Ruhana", Bindu asked_

" _Chachi g vo city mein bomb blast hua ha….yeh sunte hi paglo ki trh bhaag gyi", Ruhana was still confused_

" _haye haye keede pde aise logo ko jo is trh k kaam krte h..Chain se nahi jee payenge yeh log",Bindu said_

" _Kahan hua ha bomb blast", Kuki asked_

" _Kuki vo Blue moon", Ruhana said_

" _What? Sachin bhyia is there", Kuki said and cried loud_

" _Kya..tu pehle nahi bta skti thi….pta ni kaisa hoga mera bcha", Bindu said and tears falling down_

" _Kuch nahi hoga mumma",Kuki consoled her_

 _All were tensed about Sachin…_

 _Angel reached the Hotel..She was crying and about to enter but Police had stopped her_

" _Madam aap nahi ja skti"_

 _She thought for while and show her ID_

" _ACP Angel"_

 _They allowed her and she entered_

 _She was running here and there and calling his name and also trying his phone which wasn't picking by anyone…_

" _Sachin where are you.. Sachinnnn", She fell on her knees and cried loudly_

 _Her eyes caught a wallet she picked that and opened it….Her tears flew wide after seeing her and Sachin photograph inside_

" _I am sorry Sachin..Please Come back…Main ache se rhungi..Tumhe tng nahi krungi",She was mumbling while looking at his wallet.._

 _She felt a pair of hands on shoulder_

" _Madam….Chliye", Tavde said_

" _Tavde Mere Sachin ko dhundh de Please..Uski meeting thi yahan….Yeh uska wallet ha…Please Tavde", Angel was crying_

" _Madam vo main dekhta hu na", He replied and tears dwelled up in his eyes_

 _Tavde sent some constables inside but they all came empty handed…_

" _Sachin Saab", Tavde said_

 _Angel got up and saw Sachin coming towards her with bandage on arm and head…Angel ran to him and hugged Him tight….._

" _Tum thik ho na", She asked_

" _Haan thik hu main…yeh kya halt bna rkhi ha", Sachin asked_

 _Before she could reply she fainted…..Sachin got panicked and picked her…..He moved from there.._

… _._

 _Angel was lying inside her room…Doctor was doing checkup…All were waiting for doctor words.._

" _How's she doctor", Finally Sachin broke the silence_

" _She is okay…stress ki vjh se hua ha … She is fine..bs aap inke aas paas rho..sa you told aap blast wali jgh pe the toh bs usi cheez ka darr ha", Doctor said and left after giving prescription_

 _They sighed…. All went outside_

" _Sachin tu andr tha toh mtlb blast k time kaise bcha", Alok asked_

" _Papa mujhe ek call aya tha…Avaz nit hi toh uth k lawn mein chla gya..bs Meri qismat ha k bch gya", Sachin said_

" _Yeh le dudh pu..chot ayi ha tujhe", Bndu passed him a glass of turmeric milk_

" _No Chachi.. It tastes yuck", Sachin made faces_

" _Sachin dudh piyo", Mamta said_

" _Yeh toh hona hi tha shadi k baad ki pehli puja hi sahi time pe nahi toh bahgwan toh naraz honge hi",Bindu said_

" _Not again Chachi", Vineet said irritatedly_

 _Bindu made faces…All were disturbed by loud scream of Angel_

" _Sachinnnnn"_

" _Ja Sachin", Mamta said_

 _Sachin nodded and left_

" _Kya hua Angel", He sat beside her_

" _Tum thik ho na", She looked at him_

" _Haan see",Sachin said_

 _She hugged him tight and started crying_

" _I am sorry..I hurted you a lot….Sorry for everything"_

" _Hey..I am sorry too", Sachin hugged her back…_

 _She was sobbing in hug…He smiled and brushed his lips with her neck….She shivered and clutched his shirt…..He smiled and both drifted to their love land clearing their differences….._

…

 _Finally after getting everything sorted both the couples flew for their honeymoon destination…._

 _Sagel landed Michigen(US)….They took their Cab and headed toward Hotel….On the Sagel were engrossed with each other…Even they didn't noticed about their destination_

" _Sir we have reached", this made them apart from hug_

 _Sagel gto down and entered...Sachin pushed the door and held Angel waist and pushed her to door and made her stand with back colliding with door…He attacked her with hiskiller kisses which she responded desparately..Both were enjoying their moment.._

… _._

 _Here Ruvi reached Paris…..Ruhana planned to go out for shopping….She aksed Vineet but he denied to go with him.._

" _Ruhana hum yahan apne liye aye ha..Live your life as you want please don't interfere in my life here", He replied coldly_

 _Ruhana sighed and left for shopping_

 _After doing shopping for three hours she back to her hotel room…She opened the door but all the bags fell from her hands..She was shocked the scene she saw in front of her…_

… _.._

 _ **A/N: Hey done with this chap…So guys hold your breathes a big blast is on the way**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of Love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ruhana unlocked the door of her suite…She was shocked to see the scenario… Shopping bags fell down from her hands…..This all was totally unexpected for her.._

 _Vineet was sitting on couch and wine bottle and glass were lying on table….A half naked girl lying on couch….She was almost topless….He was busy in exploring her naked body….His one hand was busy in pressing her left bosom and sucking another one hardly and the girl moaning with this and moving hands on his bare back….She was gasping..Vineet bit her bosom hard which made her uttered his name huskily_

 _"_ _Stop Vineet"_

 _"_ _I didn't pay for….lets have fun baby", Vineet said in lusty tone_

 _She smiled and bit her lower lip…._

 _"_ _Vineet"_

 _"_ _Yes Jane", He replied_

 _"_ _I didn't call your name", Jane said_

 _"_ _It's me Vineet", Ruhana said while coming near to them_

 _"_ _Ruhana", Vineet said while getting up_

 _"_ _What is this", She asked shockedly_

 _"_ _Nothing Ruhana…We will talk", He tried to explain_

 _"_ _Darling finish it fast…I have another appointment in night", Jane said while pecking his cheek_

 _Vineet nodded_

 _"_ _Ruhana tum dusre room mein jao main baad mein baat krta hu", Vineet said casually_

 _"_ _No need to explain Vineet.. It's you life do whatever you want to do", Ruhana said angrily and moved to another room of suite_

 _Vineet took a sigh and turned to Jane….He attacked her lips wildly and start kissing her..She was responding him desparately….He dragged her to bed and took of her rest of clothes and start kissing her body..Exploring her sensitive parts….When he found her ready he entered inside her hardly…She gasped and tears brimmed in her eyes..She almost shouted and begged him to stop….The only thing he asked_

 _"_ _Is it your first time"_

 _She nodded positively_

 _"_ _Then it will be more fun", He said with lots of lust in his eyes_

 _She looked at him with pleading eyes…But he had no mercy on her…._

 _When he finished he left her and laid next to her calmly….She left the room after sometimes…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _MICHIGEN_** _ **US**_

 _Angel was sleeping soundly…..Sachin came out of washroom while ruffling his hairs with towel…He saw his wife sleeping with a smile….He moved to her and pecked her cheek..She moved little….He smiled and shook her_

 _"_ _Get up Angel.."_

 _"_ _sone doh na please", She shifted to another side_

 _"_ _Nahi chlo na kl se aye ha aur isi room mein ha…lets go out", Sachin said_

 _She got up instantly_

 _"_ _Nhi jana knhi..byhi rho mere paas aur mujhe pyar krte rho", Angel said while shifting to his lap_

 _"_ _Yeh US ha madam yahan khullam khulla pyar krte ha..yahan bhi vahan bhi", Sachin smirked at her_

 _"_ _Pkka", Angel asked_

 _Sachin smiled and kissed her forehead….Both were staring each other lovingly…Their faces were moving closer…They were about to kiss….but disturbed by Bell_

 _"_ _Ahan…Go and check..India hota toh jail mein daal deti", Angel pushed him toward door irritatedly….Sachin smiled at her irritation…_

 _He opened the door and after few minutes he came back but Angel already moved to Washroom….After freshen up she back to room with towel around her unable to cover her properly…_

 _"_ _Kon tha", She asked_

 _"_ _Vo Waiter tha..Raat mein hotel terrace pe party ha….invitation ha….Cabre dance bhi ha aur some non sense things",Sachin said while making face_

 _"_ _Wow Cabrrey … And what nonsense things..(she started reading invitation card) Wow Sachin this will gonna so hot..I want to go..I want to see them kissing and getting cozy in Public….", She said excitedly_

 _"_ _We are not going there….This is ridiculous…. ", Sachin denied_

 _"_ _Please", She made a pout…_

 _"_ _No means No Angel", Sachin said_

 _"_ _Don't behave like tacky budhas yr", She said angrily_

 _"_ _What ! me budha..Angel ", He warned her_

 _"_ _Yes you are an Oldie", Angel said and threw a cushion on his face_

 _He glared her and sat on bed…Angel sat in his lap…_

 ** _Main kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya - 2_**

 ** _Oye hoy buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Ho buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Haay main kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya…2_**

 _Sachin pushed her aside and got up from bed and stood in balcony….She smiled and moved toward her and turned his face toward her with her hands…._

 ** _Sab jo gaye baagh mera buddha bhi chala gaya - 2_**

 ** _Sab to laaye phool buddha gobhi le kar aa gaya – 2_**

 _Angel acted like an oldie and coughing….Sachin glared her hard….She winked at him._

 ** _Main ho gayi badanaam mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Main kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Oye hoy buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Ho buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Main kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 _Sachin was just glaring her and shooting his angry glances…Angel unwrapped towel and gave him a naughty wink…He rolled his eyes on her body and threw his shirt on her..She sighed disappointedly… She wore his shirt and start dancing like a puppet_

 ** _Main gudiya haseen meri morani si chaal hai – 2_**

 ** _Sar men safed us ke daada ji sa baal hai - 2_**

 ** _Kya hoga anajam mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Haay kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Oye hoy buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Ho buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Main kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 _Sachin smiled at her antics… He wrapped his one arm around her waist and picked her in arms…..She blushed to see his face….He was smiling.. She wrapped his arms around his neck romantically_

 ** _Pariyon ke desh mujhe buddha le ke aa gaya - 2_**

 ** _Main ne jo uthaaya ghoonghat buddha gussa kha gaya – 2_**

 _He threw her on bed and moved back… Which made her sadder…and she was sitting and looking him from back_

 ** _Bigadega sare kaam, mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Main kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Oye hoy buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Hai buddha mil gaya_**

 ** _Main kya karoon raam mujhe buddha mil gaya – 2_**

 _Angel face fell and she sat like an angry baby….Sachin turned and saw her like this..He shook his head_

 _"_ _Bchi hi rhegi yeh hmesha", He thought_

 _He came toward her and kissed her forehead and dragged his lips towards her lips…. He pressed her lips and they shared a hot kiss..After a hot steaming love making session….They were lying..Angel were playing with his hairs_

 _"_ _It doesn't mean hum vahan ja rhe ha….hum bahr chlenge", Sachin said_

 _"_ _Okay", She nodded half heartedly_

 _After sometimes they left the room….._

 _…_ _._

 ** _PARIS_**

 _Vineet opened his eyes with some disturbance….He saw Ruhana doing something with laptop.._

 _"_ _Good morning", He said while getting up_

 _"_ _Lime water", She passed a glass_

 _"_ _Thank you", He replied_

 _"_ _Ruhana I think you are ok with what you have seen yesterday", Vineet said_

 _"_ _I am ok or Not it doesn't matter….That's your life…live it as you want", Ruhana said coldly_

 _"_ _Ruhana this is me… Family mein main kya hu kya nahi that's different…But is real me…I am Man and I have some needs I can't force you and I can't expect anything from you…meri needs puri krne k liye yeh trika mujhe sahi lga", Vineet said_

 _"_ _Vineet mujhe agr tum bta dete toh shayad itna bura na lgta…achanak se yeh sb mere samne a gya toh mujhe bht awkward lg rha ha….and vo ldki she was less than 18 I think..atleast ages ka toh khyaal rkho", Ruhana said and turned her face with hate in his eyes_

 _"_ _Look Ruhana don't suggest me… Mujhe pta ha k kya krna ha kya nahi….Agr yeh sb nhi psnd toh tum mujhe vo de doh jo mujhe chahiye", Vineet said angrily_

 _"_ _Vineet main tumhe vo kbhi nhi dungi smjhe…aur yeh ghtiya harkat jo kr rhe ho na agr ghr pe kisi ko pta chla na toh tum jante ho na kya ho skta ha…..mujhe lgta tha k tum ache nhi ho pr itne bure ho kbhi socha nahi tha", She left the room angrily_

 _Vineet took a deep sigh and dialed someone number…._

 _"_ _A girl for a night…"_

 _"_ _No..Not Jane…someone else"_

 _"_ _Okay..She'll be here at sharp 8"_

 _He cut the call and moved to washroom…._

 _Ruhana shook her head in hate….._

 _…_

 ** _A/N:No jutta chappal please…SO here I end this chap…Hope you liked it…_**

 ** _Behna how's it?_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Mature content…_**

 ** _Read at your own risk…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _PARIS_**

 _Ruhana was sitting in her room and reading a magazine and a coffee mug in her hand….She was totally engrossed….She looked up with this voice…_

 _"_ _Ruhana"_

 _She found Vineet standing there…He seems to drunk..She nodded…._

 _"_ _tum ghumne nhi gyi", He asked_

 _"_ _ja rhi hu..tum fir kisi ko laye ho kya…uske jane ka time bta doh uske baad hi ayungi", She said sort of anger in her voice.._

 _"_ _Jb maloom ha toh pucchh kyun rhi ho", Vineet asked coldly_

 _She sighed…and went out in anger.._

 _A girl entered inside….She was in black shoulder less one piece….Vineet held her from waist and pulled closer to him…She gave him seductive look…He smiled and sealed her lips with his…_

 _But they separated with Ruhana voice_

 _"_ _Sorry..Mera purse reh gya tha"_

 _But her eyes were widened with shock_

 _"_ _Vineet! Are you okay? Have you gonna mad", She yelled in shock_

 _"_ _What happen?", He asked_

 _"_ _What happen? Look at her..She is so young….I mean she is about 15-16 and you approached her for your dirty desires…. I can't believe this", She shouted_

 _"_ _That's not your problem Ruhana", He replied coldly_

 _She gave him a shocked look.._

 _"_ _Ruhana main uske paas nahi gya vo mere paas ayi ha..aur mujhe iski umar se kya mtlb mujhe jo chahiye bs usse mtlb ha", Vineet said with smile_

 _"_ _Vineet mujhe isse koi problem nahi ha k tum kya kr rhe ho ..Its okay…But atleast itna toh mt giro k kbhi uth hi na payo", Ruhana shouted again_

 _"_ _Get lost", This time he too shouted while pointing his finger toward door_

 _"_ _Vineet listen" She about to say_

 _"_ _Hey man, who the hell are you? Just go..Leave us alone", girl interrupted with irritation_

 _"_ _Look you are sp young…why are you spoiling your life", Ruhana held her hands_

 _She jerked her hands_

 _"_ _I am done Mr Singhania…Now I am leaving", She said and left the room in anger_

 _"_ _Look Merry listen….ignore her", Vineet tried to stop her but she left_

 _Vineet turned to her in anger_

 _"_ _Ruhana what's your problem? Why don't you leave me alone?", He shouted badly_

 _"_ _Vineet I don't like this all…",Ruhana said in anger_

 _"_ _tumhe kya psnd ha kya nahi that's not my problem", Vineet anger was on peak…_

 _"_ _Vineet atleast tumhe yeh sb mujhe nahi btana chahiye thi", Ruhana said_

 _"_ _tum meri zindagi mein ayi yeh meri life ki sbse bdi glti ha….Tumse toh mujhe koi hope hi nahi ha…Agr tum apne Patni hone k farz nibhati toh mujhe yun yeh sb na krna pdta", Vineet sadi loudly_

 _Ruhana slapped him hard….Her fingers imprints came on his left cheek….this made him more angry…He took footsteps toward her and held her from shoulders and pushed her to wall…._

 _"_ _Vineet leave me", She shouted and tried to escape but his grip were firm…_

 _Her back crashed with wall..She was scared as he caressed her cheek with his right hand…She closed her eyes in fear…He moved his face closer to her..His hot breathes touched her soft skin of neck…She was wriggling like a fish in custody of his arms…He crashed his hard lips with her and started kissing her wildly.. Her eyes were wide open in shock… He was kissing her badly..She was trying to broke from this unwanted kiss but all in vain….Tears making way from her eyes…After a long wild kiss Vineet left her lips and dragged his lips to her neck..He was kissing her neck wildly…He put soft skin of her neck in his mouth and start sucking…His teeth made marks of his lust….He took hold on her and picked her in arms and moved toward bed…He threw her on bed….She was crying and pleading him to leave her... He became deaf to his pleading tone…. He attacked on her like a starved dog….. He took off her clothes forcefully….He was kissing and biting her body badly..She was crying all the time and warning him….. But he was busy in his lustful desires… He entered inside her hardly which made her scream…But he was not affected with her pain and tears…He was busy with his hard process….He left her when he tired with all of this…. And moved to washroom… Ruhana was lying on bed in a thin sheet like a lifeless body…. She was still in shock state as she never expected this from Vineet….. Tears still running on her cheeks…._

 _Vineet came out of washroom and picked a wine bottle and poured it into two glasses and moved toward Ruhana.._

 _"_ _Have a drink…itni bdi baat bhi nhi ha jitna drama kr rhi ho…C'mon get up and take this"_

 _Ruhana got up and glared him angrily…..And moved to washroom…_

 _Vineet sighed and sat with his drink…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _MICHIGEN US_**

 _Sachin was talking on phone with someone…..Angel snatched the phone_

 _"_ _Stop this… Hum yahan honeymoon pe aye ha na k yeh sb krne…kl toh vaue bhi vapis jar he ha hum log", Angel shouted_

 _"_ _Toh aaj ki raat ko memorable bnane ki taiyari hi kr rha hu ", Sachin said romantically_

 _"_ _Really", Angel locked her arms around his neck_

 _"_ _Jee begum sahiba", Sachin kissed her forehead_

 _Angel hugged him tightly…._

 _"_ _Ab chle", Sachin asked_

 _"_ _Kahan", She too asked_

 _"_ _Surprise ha", Sachin said and picked her in arms_

 _Angel put arms in neck and hid her face in his chest…_

 _He took her to terrace and made her stand….. Angel was amazed to see the beauty of terrace under the sky….._

 _"_ _Wow Sachin..It is beautiful", She said while locking her hand with his…_

 _"_ _tumse zyada nahi", Sachin said while looking at her… She toolooking in his eyes…. He held her both hands and kissed them…_

 ** _Aise Na Mujhe Tum Dekho  
Seene Se Laga Loonga  
Tumko Main Chura Loonga Tumse  
Dil Mein Chhupa Loonga….2_**

 _He hugged her tightly and she too wrapped her arms around him…Both started to dance…..He held her waist and started kissing her neck….Her hands were ruffling his hairs….He bit her neck woth she pushed him back and moved to other side…._

 ** _Hmm Hmm_**

 ** _Tere Dil Se Ae Dilbar  
Dil Mera Kehta Hain  
Pyar Ke Dushman Log Mujhe  
Dar Lagta Rehta Hain …2_**

 _He extended his arms toward her..She blushed and held his hands…..She locked his arms around her..and picked her up and start twirling her.._

 ** _Thamlo Tum Meri Baahein  
Main Tumhe Sambhaloonga  
Tumko Main Chura Loonga Tumse  
Dil Mein Chhupa Loonga_**

 _He made her stand on ground….He gave her a naughty look and she blushed badly on his mischievous look…..He attacked his lips and start kissing her passionately…which she responded back with same passion…_

 ** _Aise Na Mujhe Tum Dekho  
Seene Se Laga Loonga  
Tumko Main Chura Loonga Tumse  
Dil Mein Chhupa Loonga  
Hey He_**

 _Sachin picked her in arms while kissing and she wrapped legs around his waist…. He was moving toward a bed lying there with flowers while kissing…Angel pushed him to bed and laid on her…. And start kissing him….._

 ** _Dheemi Dheemi Aag Se Ek  
Shola Bhadkaya Hain  
Door Se Tumne Iss Dil Ko  
Kitna Tarsaya Hain …2_**

 _While kissing she start unbuttoning his shirt and left his lips and start kissing his chest which created a sensation through his body….Still she is kissing him and teasing him…..Suddenly he felt her sharp teeth on his chest…._

 ** _Mai ab iss dil ke saare  
Aarman nikalunga  
Tumko Main Chura Loonga Tumse  
Dil Mein Chhupa Loonga  
Aise Na Mujhe Tum Dekho  
Seene Se Laga Loonga  
Tumko Main Chura Loonga Tumse  
Dil Mein Chhupa Loonga_**

 _Now it was uncontrollable for him…..He held her hands and turned over her and now he laid on her….And started kissing her face…while kissing he moved to her neck and slid her sleeve down from her shoulder and licked her ….then he slid down her another sleeve…and kissed sucked and licked her neck and shoulders…She was just moaning in pleasure all the time…_

 ** _hmm hmm_**

 ** _Pyar Ke Daaman Mein Chunkar  
Hum Phool Bhar Lenge  
Raaste Ke Kaante Saare  
Door Kar Lenge …2  
Jaaneman Tumko Apni  
Main Jaan Bana Loonga  
Tumko Main Chura Loonga Tumse  
Dil Mein Chhupa Loonga_**

 _While kissing he moved to her cleavage and while kissing he moved down….He kissed her belly and unchained her waist chain with his lips…She was trembling with his every touch….And enjoyed the moment…..He smiled when he tired of all this kissing and biting session..He smirked at her..She blushed hard…_

 ** _Aise Na Mujhe Tum Dekho  
Seene Se Laga Loonga  
Tumko Main Chura Loonga Tumse  
Dil Mein Chhupa Loonga  
Hey Hey Hey Hey_**

 _He laid over and locked her lips and entered inside her and he started with his hard process..She was moaning and her hands were moving on his back and shoulders… they after a steaming love session…._

 _And the very next day they board flight for India…_

 _…_

 ** _A/N:Haww yeh kya ho gya?_**

 ** _Vineet ka yeh roop?_**

 ** _Ab kya hoga?_**

 ** _I think mko bhagna chahiye …!...2…3….run_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**INDIA**_

 _All were running here and there…They were so much happy as Sagel and Ruvi were coming back from their trip….._

" _Arrey kya kr rhe ho sb…Aaj bche a rhe ha Ja k unke psnd ka khana bnao aur kheer bnana mt bhulna", Bindu ordered maid_

" _yeh jmai babu kahan ha", She thought_

" _Bindu itna kyun bhaag daud kr rhi ho jaise shadi k baad pehli baar bche a rhe ho…", Mamta asked_

" _acha Bhabhi aap hi btayiye k aap nhi khush ho k bche a rhe ha", Bindu smiled_

" _Haan khush hu….Pr tumhari trh pagal nhi hu",Mamta smiled_

 _Bindu too smiled…_

… _.._

 _ **KUVIN ROOM**_

 _Kuki was doing some paper work of her ongoing case..She was sitting in her tank top with a white short and her spectacles tugged in her messy hairs…_

 _Kavin put a coffee mug on a table…_

" _Kya Kuki aisa konsa case ha k kl raat se soyi bhi nhi ho", Kavin asked while making her turn toward him_

" _Kavin vo Angel bhabhi ne jis criminal ko pkda tha usi ka case ho..bhabhi ne bht mehnt se use pkda ha..mujhe kuch bhi krke use sza dilani ha….pr yeh points sufficient ni lg rhe", Kuki sighed and closed her eyes_

" _Kuki…I trust you..Tum kr logi", Kavin held her both hands_

 _Kuki looked his face carefully and called his name_

" _Kavin"_

 _He just nodded_

" _koi baat ha kya", She asked_

" _Kuki…I don't know main sahi hu ya glt but I think it's time now", Kavin said_

" _For what?", She asked_

" _Kuki Don't you think we should have a baby now?", Kavin sighed_

 _Kuki tuned in shock toward him_

" _Kavin Please"_

" _Kuki I know we are not capable of this but we can adopt a kid from orphanage", Kavin said with a hope_

" _But your parents..They will not accept that kid", Kuki said looking at him_

" _I don't care..I want a baby now", kavin said stubbornly_

" _I am sorry Kavin….I am not capable to give you baby..I am really sorry", Kuki had tears in eyes_

" _No Kuki..It's not your fault only…Don't blame yourself", Kavin hugged her_

" _I am ready if you want to adopt a baby", Kuki smiled bit_

 _Kavin smiled and hugged her more tight.._

… _.._

 _Sagel and ruvi reached India..All were happy to see them…They welcomed them whole heartily.._

 _Angel were arranging her clothes in her wardrobe…..Meanwhile she felt pair of hands around her waist.. .he smiled as she knew his touch…He was moving his fingers smoothly on her waist..She flinched…._

" _S..sachin..Stop this", She said huskily_

" _Yr honey moon tym kitna km tha..kash thode aur din vahin rukte", Sachin said while kissing her neck…She shivered at his touch…_

" _Sachin mujhe bht kaam ha..kl police station bhi jana ha….I am really tired", Angel made faces_

 _But he hugged her more tight and moving his lips on her back of neck…Suddenly Angel felt weird she pushed him and ran to washroom…. Sachin was confused….After few minutes she came out…._

" _Kya hua Angel", He asked with concern_

" _Pta nhi..May be tiredness and this journey effect", Angel said_

" _But 3-4 din se tumhe vomit ho rhi ha", Sachin said_

" _Main kl hi doctor k paas jaungi okay", Angel kissed his forehead_

 _Sachin smiled and both moved out to hall…_

… _.._

 _All were present..Sagel were sharing their experience but Ruvi were quiet usually_

" _Ruhana Vinu tum log bhi btao na..kaisa rha vahan sb", Bindu asked_

" _It was good chachi..Maine toh bht enjoy kiya ofcourse Ruhana ne bhi..Hai na Ruhana", He winked at her while pressing her hand with his_

 _Ruhana pulled her hand back and smiled fakely…_

" _ab bht ho gya yeh sb..Muje apne pote potiya chahiye", Bindu said happily_

" _Kya Ma abhi ek mhina hua ha shadi ko abhi se bche..chhodo bhi", Kuki said_

" _Kuki tum toh ab hmein nti natin nhi de skti toh pote poti ki umeed toh lga skte ha na", Bindu said_

 _Kuki felt bad and left the table_

" _Kya sasu ma….uska dil dukhs diya na", Kavin said and left_

" _Bindu bachi ko rula diya na..ek toh bhagwan ne uske sath na insasfi ki aur uprse aap", mamta said_

" _bhabhi achanka se nikl gya muh se", Bindu said_

" _mera ho gya",Angel said and left_

 _Sagel went to their room and drifted to their love land…_

… _.._

 _ **RUVI ROOM**_

 _Vineet were lying on bed and talking to someone…._

" _ya baby…I am in town…tomorrow definitely"_

 _Ruhana gave him a hateful look..And lay on couch….Vineet cut the call…And looked her with corner of eye.._

" _Gussa ho", He asked with smirk_

 _She closed her eyes..Vineet smirked evilly and moved to her….He held her hands and lay on her….Pinned her to couch..She opened her eye in shock….._

" _Leave me Vineet", She shouted_

" _Aise kaise shadi hui madam hmari…Abyeh haq ha mera..ab yahan roz roz nyi ldkiya toh nahi la skta na", Vineet said while pressing her cheek with his nose….And inhaling her fragrance.._

 _She was struggling hard to escape…..Vineet pressed her lips with his and kissed her harshly...her tears making way from her eyes…..After few minutes he left her and get up with a smile.._

 _Ruhana too got up from couch and slapped him hard_

" _This is first and last warning to you…Agr abse mere sath kuch bhi forcefully krne ki try bhi kiya then I'll see you in court for marital rape…", She warned himn_

" _And do you think it will work", He asked with smirk_

" _Yes", She replied_

" _Oh koi nhi mangea k adarsh Vineet aisa bhi ho skrta ha…give it a try..Angel ko hi bta k dekh lo", Vineet said in confident tone_

 _Ruhana glared him angrily and moved to balcony….Both slept_

…

 _ **KUVIN ROOM**_

 _Kavin was sleeping peacefully after having blissful moments with Kuki…Kuki was standing in Window wearing his shirt…She was staring sky blankly.. She having tears in eyes…..and thinking something_

" _Kyu kiya bhagwan aisa…hum apna bcha bhi ni dekh skte"_

" _Sbko lgta ha k kmi mujh mein ha pr main toh sch bhi nhi bta skti..main nhi chahti sch jaan k Kavin khud ko blame kre…Help God please"_

 _Kuki was talking to stars till Kavin came and dragged her to bed and giving a soothing hug..they slept peacefully…_

… _._

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NEXT MORNING**_ _ **,**_ _Angel went to hospital for checkup went to Police station…Where she is waiting for the reports.._

" _Ho madam kaye zale(kya hua)", Tavde asked_

" _Nothing..Bs feeling low", she replied coldly_

" _Doctor se mil lete",Tavde said worriedly_

" _Mil ayi, waiting for reports..Bs normal ho sb", Angel replied_

" _Reports toh ghr pe ayegi na",Tavde asked_

" _Nhi maine yhi bhejne ko bola",She sighed_

" _Ho Tavde saab yeh koi envelop aya ha kisi hospital se",One of the constable said_

" _Yeh Angel madam ki ha..Lao", Tavde grabbed the reports_

" _Madam yeh lo reports", he passed reports to Angel_

 _Angel smiled and opened the reports..She about to read but Phone call disturbed her..She picked the call.. Reports fell from her hand.._

" _Tavde force ready kro…Royal hotel mein terrorist ghus gye ha aur logo ko hostage bna liya...Jldi chlo", She shouted and ran outside_

 _All sat in jeeps and left from there.._

… _.._

 _Vineet was in his cabin. He was busy with some files. His concentration broke with knock._

" _Come in"_

" _Vineet", He looked upside with voice_

" _Bhai aap", Vineet was confused to see Sachin_

" _Vineet Mujhe kucch zruri baat krni ha tumse.", He sat adjacent to Vineet_

 _"Is everything fine?", Vineet sensed some tension in his voice_

" _Yhi toh mujhe pucchna ha", Sachin said_

" _Means", He was confused_

" _Vineet tere aur Ruhana mein sb thik ha na?", Sachin asked_

" _Haan kyun",Vineet asked_

" _Jbse tum log honeymoon se aye ho tbse Ruhana kucch khoyi khoyi rehti ha mtlb vo kitni khush aur active rehti thi but ab aise lgta ha jaise ki har time kuch na kcuh sochti rehti ha.. I think something is definitely wrong with her", Sachin said_

" _Na bhai aapko yunhi lg rha ha.. Vo lmbi journey thi,it must be tiredness", Vineet tried to cover-up_

" _Look Vineet main use ache se janta hu aur yeh long distance journeys uske liye new nhi ha. She is use to. Definitely kuch toh ha jo use bother kr rha ha ", Sachin was stubborn at his point_

" _Bhai aap smjh kyun ni rhe ha kucch bhi nhi ha aisa agr kucch ha bhi toh that's none of your business vo aapki nahi meri biwi ha I'll take care of that..Usko job hi problem ha main dekh lunga and please don't interfere._ _I think main bcha nhi hu ab.. Please meri married life se dur rho", Vineet almost shouted in anger_

" _Woah! Vineet tumhare is trh baat krne se main smjh stukta hu kuch toh chl rha ha tum dono k beech..Yahan tk interference ki baat ha agr tum logo ne apna yeh problem jldi solve ni kiya toh fir tum smjh skte ho", Sachin sighed and turned to move..His phone rang, he picked up the call_

" _What", Phone fell from his hand. He ran outside hurriedly, Vineet followed him.. Both sat in car and left._

…

 _Sachin stopped car in front of hospital.._

" _Bhai hum hospital kyun aye ha",Vineet asked confusedly_

 _Sachin ran inside without replying him..Vineet was confused._

 _Sachin entered and found Tavde there_

" _Tavde kahan ha vo", Sachin asked_

" _Saheb madam ko bullets lge ha vo OT mein ha", Tavde said and Tears started rolling down his eyes.._

" _Tavde Angel OT mein ha..Oh God.", Vineet was in shock and made a call at home to inform them_

 _All reached there..Sachin was sitting on bench and in deep thoughts, his eyes were filled with tears_

 _Mamta hugged Sachin._

" _Mumma Angel", He was in state of shock_

" _Kucch nahi hoga", Mamta caressed his hairs_

" _Main toh pehle hi keh rahi thi k chhod de police ki naukari ab ho gya na yeh sb.. Duty k chkr mein khud toh tkleef mein ha hi aur hmein bhi tng kr diya ha",Bindu said angrily_

" _kya Sasu ma is time bhi yeh sb please stop this", Kavin said angrily_

 _Bindu about to say something but stopped to see doctors coming out of OT_

 _Sachin got up and asked_

" _Doctor Angel"_

" _She is perfectly fine..Bullets nikaal diye ha"_

 _All took a sigh of relief_

" _But I am sorry", Doctor continued_

" _Sorry! What for", Vineet asked_

" _Angel toh thik ha but uske bche ko nhi bcha paye…Actually bullets k vjh se bht blood lose hua ha aur usi vjh se she lost her child", Doctor sighed_

" _She was pregnant but hum logo ko toh nhi pta tha", Sachin said_

" _May be unhe bhi na pta ho because she was pregnant of few weeks only", Doctor said_

" _Saheb aaj madam hospital gyi thi check up k liye aur reports bhi a gyi thi unhone pdhi ya nahi I don't know", Murray( constable) passed reports_

" _Yeh toh khuli ha mtlb she knew it aur fir bhi vo terrorists ko arrest krne gyi.. Usko pta tha toh use jane ki kya zrurt thi.. usne yeh sb jaan ke kiya ha.", Sachin shouted in anger_

" _Saheb madam ko nhi pta tha sch mein..Reports maine hi di thi unhe but unhone pdhi nhi thi", Tavde said_

" _Shut up Tavde! Don't you dare", Sachin shouted badly_

" _But Saheb", Tavde about to say_

" _Tavde chup",Sachin again shouted_

" _koi smjhe ya na smjhe Madam ne kucch bhi jjan bhujh k nhi kiya bs", Tavde said_

" _aap log patient se mil skte ha", A nurse informed them_

 _All entered inside except Sachin.. All were asking her lots of questions_

" _I am fine aaplog tension kyun le rhe ha", Angel replied_

" _Mumma papa she is fine toh yeh tension ansu kyun..", Sachin said teasingly_

" _Sachin thank god tum a gye smjhao sbko. Duty pe its normal ho jata kbhi kbhi", Angel said_

" _Sahi kaha ho jata kbhi kbhi but us kbho kbhi mein jaan bhujh k apne ko danger mein dalna toh sahi nhi ha na", Sachin said_

" _mtlb", Angel was confused_

" _tumne jaan bhujh k kiya na yeh sb", Sachin askd angrily_

" _kya kiya maine", Angel asked confusedly_

" _Kya kiya, don't act too innocent Angel", Sachin shouted this time_

" _Sachin baat kya ha btaoge bhi", Mamta asked_

" _Mumma isko pta tha isne yeh sb jaan bhujh k kiya kyunki isko abhi bcha nhi chahiye tha,,isne khud mujhse kaha tha jldi hi iski promotion hone wali ha agr yeh baby plan kregi toh promotion ruk jayegi…that's why she did this intentionally", Sachin said angrily_

" _Mujhe koi btayega k maine kiya kya ha", Angel asked with same anger_

" _Tumne mere bche ko maara ha ACP Angel aur yeh sb tumne jaan bhujh k kiya…tumhe reports mil gyi thi toh tumhe vahan jana hi nhi chahiye tha", Sachin said loudly_

" _Reports haan but maiee von hi dekhi thi aur agr mujhe pta hota toh main aisa kyun krti. I was pregnant nhi pta tha mujhe …", Angel was in tears now_

" _Please Angel drama bnd kro bchpn se janta hu tumhe.. APni khushi k liye tum kya kr skti ho kya nhi pta ha mujhe..Maine hmesha tumhara sath diya pr is baar nahi, I hate you for this..aur jisne mere bche se jine ka haq chheen liya use meri zindagi mein rehna ka koi haq nahi ha…", Sachin said loudly_

 _All were shocked with his words_

" _Sachin yeh tum", Ruhana about to speak_

" _Koi beech mein nhi bolega aur Angel tum ghr ane ki zrurt nhi ha..Discharge hone k baad mere ghr ane ki zrurt nhi ha tumhara samaan tumhare papa k ghr bhijwa dunga vhin chli jana ", Sachin announced_

" _Sachin yeh tum", Angel was in tears_

" _Aur haan aaj se tumhara mujhse koi rishta nahi.." He turned toward all "agr kisi ko isse rishta nibhana ha toh mujhe bhul jana..mere ya ismein se kisi ek ko chun lena", He said left the hospital_

" _Mumma yeh Sachin ise kya hua", Angel was crying badly_

" _Angel tum bhi use janti ho use jldi gussa ni ata lekin jb ata ha toh vo kisi ki ni sun ta..Tum abhi kuch mt krna hum use smjha denge", Mamta said and left_

 _Angel was in tears and Tavde tried to console her.._

" _Tavde mujhe sch mein nhi pta tha agr mujhe pta hota toh main kya vahan jati…tu janta ha na mujhe", Angel said with tears_

" _Mujhe pta ha..Main aapko saalo se janta hu…Sachin saheb ko yeh smjhna hoga", Tavde said_

 _He made Angel lye on bed and left the room… Ruhana was sitting with her_

" _Ruhana mko sch nhi pta tha..",Angel said_

 _Ruhana nodded and gave her some medicines. Angel slept with effect of medicines.._

… _.._

 _ **A/N: Done with this…Sachin is so rude na?**_

 _ **Some more surprises and shocks in next**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Lots of love**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hospital, Angel was lying on bed but sleep was away from her eyes._

" _Ruhana dad nahi aye, kyun?", Angel asked_

" _Vo out of city ha toh maine unhe phone ni kiya actually vo preshan ho jate", Ruhana said_

"" _Ruhana tujhe bhi lgta ha k maine yeh sb jaan bhujh k kiya, I agree maine bola tha k abhi mujhe baby nahi chahiye but it didn't mean k main jaan bhujh k aisa kucch krungi.",Angel started crying again_

" _I trust you and zyada mt socho. Sachin jldi hi sb smjh jayega", Ruhana_

 _Patted her head_

" _smjh jayega mtlb ab tk smjha hi nahi, bchpn se janta ha fir bhi usne mujhpe aise ilzam lgaye iska toh ek hi mtlb hua k vo mujhe smjhta hi nahi ha.. I'll never forgive him", Angel was in tears_

" _Please you take rest",Ruhana was checking her reports_

" _Tumhe aaj hi discharge mil jayega aur tum ghr ja skti ho", Ruhana said with a smile_

" _Ghr, kaunsa ghr Ruhana.(Sighs) Kehte ha ldki ka ghr uske pati ka ghr hota ha mere pati ne toh sb rishtey hi khtm kr diye aur pita ka ghr toh usi din praya ho gya jis din unhone mera hath Sachin k hath mein diya tha aur ab kaisa ghr kiska ghr", Angel closed her eyes and let the tears flow_

" _O meri Lady Dabang tu kbse aise himmat harne lgi. You are a fighter tumhe use uski glti ka ehsaas krana hoga..aur itna stress legit oh thik kaise hogi",Ruhana tried to divert her mind_

 _Angel didn't reply. Ruhana sighed._

" _Madam", Tavde entered_

" _Tavde aaj tumhari madam ko discharge mil jayega aur tumhe iska khyaal rkhna ha jb tk uncle ni a jate",Ruhana instructed him and gave some papers_

 _He nodded and moved toward Angel._

…

 _Sachin was in anger, He entered in his room. In anger he threw a vase on floor._

" _How could she do this. Apne fitoor mein mere baby se jine ka haq chheen liya..", He Punched his hand on table._

" _Bhai",Vineet barged in_

 _Sachin glared him angrily. "Hmmm"_

" _Kya tha vo sb", He asked while looking at him_

" _kya",Sachin asked firmly while looking other side_

" _Aap sch mein nahi smjh rhe ho ya na smjhne ka natak kr rhe ho", Vineet asked while crossing his arms around chest_

" _Dekh Vineet mujhe koi baat nahi krni", Sachin said and picked a file_

 _Vineet snatched file from his hand._

" _Aapne aaj Jo kiya I never expected this from you", Vineet said angrily_

" _Jb koi jan bhujh k aapke sath aise krega toh pta chlega..aur maine bilkul sahi kiya isse acha tha main use shadi hi nahi krta", Sachin shouted_

" _She loves you, is time use aapki zrurt ha. Please aap uske paas jayiye", Vineet said_

" _Vineet main knhi nhi jane wala na use is ghr mein ane dunga. Usko pta tha k mujhe baby chahiye tha pr hmesha ki trh usne sirf apna socha. I just hate her", Sachin said with disgust_

" _Bhai she loves you, marr jayegi aapke bina please", He still tried to convince him_

" _Shutup Vinu and leave me alone", Sachin anger was on peak_

" _Aaj tk aapne uska hmesha sath diya aur mujhe lga tha k aapse zyada use koi nahi smjhta pr main glt tha. Aap dawa krte ho use pyar krne ka aap toh use smjh bhi nahi paye. Kitni buri qismat ha uski jo usne aapko apna dost hi nahi apna pyar apna bhrosa apna pati bhi bna liya aur aap use smjh tk na ske. Abhi bhi bol rha jao use ho nahi aapko bhi uski zrurt ha.", Vineet almost pleaded_

" _Yeh meri life ha and please doesn't interfere. Now get out", Sachin shouted_

 _Vineet sighed and left_

 _Sachin punched on photograph of their marriage hanging on wall and it broken into pieces. His hand started bleeding but he sat down on ground and start thinking about Angel._

… _.._

 _ **RUVI ROOM**_

 _Ruhana was talking on phone and seems serious_

" _No Neha, I have decided"_

" _But Roo please give him one chance at least_

" _, Neha said_

" _No, I'll filed for divorce and I How could I say that", Ruhana had tears in eyes_

" _Ruhana are you okay?", Neha asked with concern_

" _What would I say? Actually he forced himself on me", Ruhana said and busted into tears_

" _What are you saying? You meant say that you are a victim of marital rape. It's an offence.", Neha was too shocked_

" _I know but main nahi chahti k mera ya Vineet ki family ka koi mzaak bne", Ruhana said_

" _acha listen. Meri appointment li na doctor se", Ruhana asked_

" _Haan pr kyun", Neha asked_

" _Mujhe abortion krana", Ruhana said_

" _What! You are pregnant and you are going to abort, no Ruhana", It was another shock for Neha_

" _Please don't stop me. Please", Ruhana said and cut the call_

 _But one person was shocked to overhear this. He entered his room and moved toward Ruhana. She got scared to see him._

" _Look Vineet ab main kuch aur nahi sahungi"_

 _Vineet said nothing and sat on his knees and held his ears_

" _Sorry Ruhana. Maine jo bhi kiya un sbke liye. I know main glt tha but uski sza hmare bche ko kyun, please kucch aisa vaisa mt kro",He Joined his hands_

" _Ohh hmara bcha(she smiled) Pyar ki nishani ha hmare (angrily)Tumhare paap ki nishani ha aur main ise nahi rkhungi smjhe tum aye bde hmara bcha", Ruhana turned her face_

" _Ruhana please is bche k vjh se hi Bhai aur Angel mein bwaal ho gya aur isi bche k vjh se Kuki Kavin ko ghr chhidna pda kyunki Vo parents nhi bn skte, Please isse jine ka haq mt chino. Main mafi mangta hu, tum kaho toh main apni gltiya sbke samne kbool krne ko taiyar hu pr aisa mt kro", Vineet having tears_

" _Crocodile tears hnh, Main kitna royi thi gidgidayi thi tum pighle the pr tumne vo kiya jo tumhe krna toh ab don't expect yeh tears mujhe effect krenge. Aur yeh drama tum bnd hi kr doh. In sbka mujh pr koi effect nahi hone wala.", Ruhana picked her bag and left_

 _He sat on ground and busted into tears._

" _Kyun tha main vaisa. Jaisa bhi tha main Ruhana ko gussa aur trike se bhi dikha skta tha, uske sath vo sb krne ki kya zrurt thi. Main aise kaise kr skta tha. Sch kehta ha bhai k main jo dikhta hu vo hu nahi. Meri vjh se kya se kya bn gyi vo. Mujhe use mafi mangni ha chahe kuchh bhi. Uske chehre ki muskaan main le k hi ayunga chahe iske liye mujhe kucch bhi krna chahiye..aur agr vo yeh bcha nahi cchahti toh main uska sath dunga. Abse main ek acha insaan aur ek acha pati bn k hi dikhaunga jispe use naaz hoga",Vineet talked to himself_

…

 _Ruhana reached hospital, where she saw Angel and Tavde._

" _Discharge ho gya. Chlo main drop kr du.", Ruhana said_

" _Ruhana Ek baat bolu", Angel managed to say_

 _She nodded_

" _Mujhe pta ha k tumhare aur Vineet k beech sb thik nahi ha. Bs itna kahung ho ske toh apne rishtey ko sudharne ki try kro. Aur shuruwat bhrose se krna.", Angel said_

" _Mtlb", Ruhana was confused_

" _Mujhe Vineet ne sb btaya. Kucch din pehle vo mujhe bta rha tha k usne kya kiya tumhare sath but trust me he is guilty for all of that. Main yeh nhi keh rhi k vo sahi ha bs keh rhi hu jo bhi krna soch smjh k krna main hr faisle main tumhare sath hu.", Angel gave her a smile and left_

" _Angel ko sb bta diya usne aur Angel ne kucch ni kiya mtlb vo bhi chahti ha k main Vineet ko maaf krdu ya vo kucch aur chahti ha", She thought_

 _She moved to her cabin and sat on chair_

" _Vineet ko baby k bare pta chlne se pehle hi guilt tha usne yeh baat Angel ko btayi thi, khin vo sch mein bdl toh nahi gya. God ruhana kya soch rhi ha tu use maaf nahi kr skti. No never. Kuki k bche nahi ho skte aur main is bche ko marna chahti hu kyun. Main aisa kaise soch skti hu yeh bcha hmare pyar ka ansh nahi ha uske hawas ki nishani ha au rise duniya mein la k main kyun iske sath khilwaad kru", Ruhana was just thinking all of this. She was in dilemma whether to keep baby or not._

…

 _ **A/N: So one more shock. What will be the Ruhana's decision? Will Sagel reunite?**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Loads of love**_

 _ **Mithi…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ruhana was in her room and doing her packing. Vineet came and was confused to see._

 _"knhi ja ri ho? koi Medical camp ya conference. Kb tk a jaogi?" He was asking while looking at her_

 _"tumse mtlb." Ruhana just replied_

 _"mtlb. I am your husband. Itna janne ka haq toh ha mujhe" Vineer said_

 _"Husband! Oh please. yeh sb toh tum na hi bolo. Kaunsa frz nibhaya pati hone ka. Bs ki toh apni man maani. Vineet yeh kalo motiyo ki dori ne hmein bandha tha aur aaj main ise tod k ja rhi hu" Ruhana said and pulled her wedding chain with jerk. Beads of her chain spreaded on floor_

 _" Ruhana tum kr kya rhi ho. Yeh todne se rishta ni toot jayega smjhi tum. Manta hu glt tha main pr glti sudharne ka mauka toh mil skta ha na" Vineet said so while controlling his anger_

 _"Sahi kaha glti jo sudharne ka mauka milna chahiye( Vineet smiled bit) Pr mauka glti krne walo ko milta ha, Gunaah krne walo ko nhi unhe milti ha toh sirf sza" Ruhana shouted and Picked her bag. She moved out of the room._

 _Vineet followed her and Shouting her name_

 _"Ruhana listen to me, tum aise ni ja skti..Ruko. .I said stop"_

 _All were in hall and shocked to see them like this. Ruhana stopped and took steps towards family. Ruhana touched feet of her MIL._

 _" Ja rhi hu ma, ab kbhi nhi ayungi." Ruhana said_

 _"Kahan ja rhi ho aur yeh kaisi baatein kr ri ho?" Mamta asked_

 _" Ma yeh rishta bs yunhi jud gya tha.. socha tha wqt lgega pr yeh rishta hmein apna lega pr is rishte ko ab main bojh ki trh nahi dho skti. Maaf krna ma or ab main aapke bete k sath ni reh skti. Divorce papers kl tk mil jayenge" She said and closed her eyes_

 _" Divorce. Ruhana thik ha tumhe jana ha toh jao pr divorce" Vineet was hell shocked_

 _" Ma main kyun ja? rhi hu kyun ab sb khtm krna chah ri? aap yeh sb pucch lena Vineet se agr vo sch mein guilty ha toh vo aapko jhuth ni bolega." Ruhana said and crossed the doorstep._

 _Vineet fell on his knees helplessly._

 _"Koi btayega yahan kya ho rha ha" Sachin shouted_

 _" Aap kya puchh rhe hi bhai. Aap ne bhi toh Bina kuch soche smjhe bhabhi se rishta tod liya. Agr Ruhana bhabhi gyi ha toh zrur Vineet bhai ne hi kuch kiya hoga. Maan lo agr Kavin aisa hota toh aaj main yahan hoti aur Kavib apne ghr pr usne mera satg diya hr pal pr aap log na aisa kr paye. Bs apni khushi aur apbi mrzi aur kucch nahi" Kuki ran inside with tears_

 _"Yeh ldki hmesha un dono ka sath hi kyun deti ha" Bindu frowned_

 _" Sasu ma sahi ka sath deti ha vo. Kuki hmesha bolti thi k uske bhai kuch glt ni kr skte. Vo uska grur ha pr in logo ne toh uska grur hi tod diya. Vo itna sb hone pe hi kbhi dukhi ni hui pr aaj toh tum logo ne use tod hi diya" Kavin said wih disappointment._

 _" Maine jo kiya sahi kiya. Angel hmesha apni mann ki ni kr skti. aur rhi Baat Ruhana Vineet ki mujhe pta tha k kucch tension toh zrur ha pr yeh bta deta toh shayad yeh sb nhi hota" Sachib said angrily_

 _" Haan manta hu k agr Ruhana gyi ha toh meri khud ki gltiyo k vjh se. Mainr uske sath sb glt kiya pr aapka kya? Mera aur Ruhana ka rishta alg tha hum prepared bhi nhai the. na pyar tha na dosti na ek dusre ko smjhte the pr aap, aap toh pyar krte the na Angel se toh How could you do that. speak up Bhai" Vineet too shouted_

 _" Vineet main kya kr rha hy janta hu main" Sachin said angrily_

 _" Haan sb jante ha isiliye use divorce paper bhej diye use. You know hum mrdo ka bhi kmaal ha kuch bhi ho jaye glt hmesha ek aurat hoti ha. Chahe hum kuch krle hum toh kbhi glt ho hi ji skte mrd jo huye. Ruhana mujhe chhodna chahti ha na toh main uske is decision k sath hu. Vo sahi ha Glti aur gunaah mein frk hota ha aur jo maine kiya vo gunaah ha mujhe uski sza milni chahiye Aur aap jo glti kr rhe ha use gunaah bnne se pehle sudhar lo vrna siwa dard aur ansuon k kuch ni bchega" Vineet said and left_

 _" Dekha ma ab yeh mere samne bolne lga ha yeh bhul gya ha k main is ka bda bhai hu" Sachin said angrily_

 _" Bhul toh tu bhi gya ha k Angel tere liye aur is ghr k liye kya ha. jo krna ha kro pr Angel aur Ruhana is ghr ki betiya hi rhegi" Mamta said with tears and left._

 _..._

 _Angel was sitting in her room. Every wall and photograph and everything of room was mocking her as it had memories of her's and Sachin friendship, their childhood, their happiness,sucees and everything. She had tears and caressing her belly lightly._

 _"Ho madam yeh aapka juice" Tavde entered with glass of juice_

 _" Nahi re Tavde mann ni ha" Angek closed her eyes_

 _" Kya madam aap bhi. Piyo tbhi taqt ayegi na" Tavde said_

 _" Please Mujhe akela chhod doh" Angel said_

 _" Angel meri Baiko ne bnaya please" Tavde said_

 _" Tavde vo..vo mera sath aisa kr kaise skta. uska bhrosa itna kcha ho skta ha." Angel busted into tears_

 _" Tayi aap pehle juice piyo. Main baat krti ha Sachin g se vo hnari tayi se aise kaise kr skte" Suman( Tavde's wife) wiped her tears_

 _" Vehni" Angel looked at her_

 _" Mere ko kaam pe jana isiliye ise bula laya. Ab aap apni vehni se baat kro main jata hu" Tavde said and left_

 _Suman made her drink juice._

 _" Vehni zra ek pen aur paper dena" Angel said_

 _" Lo Tayi. kya krna ha" Suman asked_

 _" Main apni naukri chhod ri hu abse papa ka kaam smbhaalungi." Angel said_

 _" Pr tayi yeh naukri aapki zindagi ha toh aap nahi nahi" Suman said with shock_

 _" Suman is naukri ne bht kucch chheen liya ab kuch khone ka afford ni kr skti" Angel said and signed her resignation letter_

 _" Oh g aap gye ni" Suman asked after seeing Tavde at door_

 _"Ja ho ra tha but yeh kucch papers aye ha. madam k liye" Tavde passed the papers to Angel_

 _"yeh kya ha aur kisne bheja" Angel was looking at packet. She opened it and started to read. She shocked even more and papers fell from her hand._

 _" Divorce. " The only word she uttered_

 _"Madam main Saheb se baat krta ha aap tension na lo" Tavde just held her frim shoulders and made her sit on bed_

 _"Tayi pani piyo" Suman forwarded a glass of water_

 _"hum baat krte ha na vo smjh jayega" Tavde said_

 _"koi kisi se baat nahi krega. Main itni bhi kmzor nhi hui hu k koi bhi mujhe tkleef dega aur main seh mera resignation letter( She grabbed the paper and tore it into pieces) lgta ha ab mujhe apni pe ana pdega" Angel opened her almirah and took out her uniform and wore it._

 _" Tavde jeep nikal" She shouted_

 _"ho madam" Tavde said with smile. Angel put her galres on and wore her uniform cap and jumped inside jeep._

 _He ignitioned the jeep and they left._

 _..._

 _ **Singhania sadan**_

 _Vineet was in room and sitting on chair and thinking about Ruhana. His heart was filled with guilt. He wanted to cry wanted to shout but he was silent. He was missing her badly_

 _ **Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai**_

 _ **Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai**_

 _ **Rona Chahoon To, Rona Chahoon To**_

 _ **Aansoon Na Aayein, Aisi Hai Tanhai**_

 _ **Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai**_

 _ **Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai**_

 _Angel was at police station and checking some files. She was not fully recovered yet but she managed to work anyhow. But she wasn't present fully here Sachin, his behavior everything was roaming in her mind._

 _ **Jo Aise Chod Ke Mehboob Jaaye  
To Jeene Se Na Kyoon Dil Oobh Jaaye  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai..**_

 _She signed the divorce paper angrily and moved out with Tavde. They reached Singhaniya's office. She directly reached to Sachin's cabin. He was standing in window and looking outside. Angel called him. He turned with her voice._

 _"Tum yahan kya kr rhi ho" He shouted_

 _Angel smiled and moved towards him._

 _"apne pati se milne ayi hu. Bht din se nahi mila vo mujhe", Angel winked at her and sat on his chair and stretched her legs and relaxed on table._

 _"Yeh kya trika ha aur yeh tumhara Police station nhi ha k jo mann aye vo kro." Sachin said angrily_

 _"Bht ilzaam lga liye tumne aur bht sun liya maine. Kisi ki itni himmat nhi ha k mujhe itna suna jaye. Yeh tum the toh maine sun liya pr ab main yahan tumhari faltu baatein sunne nahi ayi hu" Angel said calmly_

 _"Toh kya sfaai dene ayi ho" Sachin asked_

 _"Sfaai aur tumhe oh c'mon Sachin. Main tumhe kucch dene ayi hu" Angel winked at him_

 _Sachin raised his eyebrow._

 _"Divorce papers, sign kr diye ha maine" Angel smiled_

 _"Ab ho gya na ab jao" Sachin signaled her to go_

 _"Abhi toh bht kucch pda ha. Aise kaise bina hisaab brabar kiye chli jau." Angel held his collars and pulled him towsrds her_

 _"Yeh kya pagalpan ha sb dekh rhe ha" Sachin jerked her_

 _"dekhne doh unhe bhi pta chle k tum kya cheez ho" Angel said_

 _"Bht ilzaam lgaye na tumne an meri bari. Tumne ek pati ki trh kbhi mera sath nahi diya. Pati k taur pe bs apni zrurto ko pura kiya. But Mr. Sachin Singhania Pati hone k sirf haq nahi hote kuch frz bhi hote ha jise tum pura krne mein bure se fail huye ho. Honge tum ache bhai,Beta, Ache business man aur haan ache dost bhi pr tum ek bht hi bure pati ho. Smjhe tum" Angel showed him her finger angrily_

 _"Ho gya tumhara hisab brabar. Now get lost" Sachin shouted_

 _"Abhi kahan Pati dev oops Ex pati dev. Ek cheez abhi bhi baki ha" Angel said_

 _Sachin closed his eyes in anger. Angel slapped him hard and said_

 _"Ab hua hisab brabar. Yeh vo thappad jo tumne mujhe mara tha shadi k pehle hi din sb logo k samne. ACP Angel Dobriyal kisi ka udhaar nahi rkhti. Chl Tavde" Angel put on her shades and left. Sachin punched the wall hard in anger._

 _ **Paya Humne Ye Bin Tere  
Ranj Ki Raahein Aur Gam Ke Andhere  
Ranj Ki Raahein Aur Gam Ke Andhere  
Woh Bhi To Humse, Woh Bhi To Humse  
Kho Gayee Hai, Aisi Hai Tanhai  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai...**_

 _Ruhana was sitting with a doctor. She was checking reports_

 _"Look Ruhana, tum khud ek doctor ho aur yeh reports pdh k smjh skti ho k abortion hi sahi ha" Neha said_

 _"Haan Neha vaise bhi complications ho ya na ho mujhe abortion krana hi ha. I can't keep this baby" Ruhana replied with sad tone_

 _"That's okay. Kb kravana ha abortion" Neha asked_

 _"I don't know actually I am not sure k kya kru. Jo bhi Vineet ne kiya uski sza is bche ko kyun" Ruhana thought_

 _"Ruhana ek din ha tumhare paas. Khud ko ache se prepare krlo" Neha said and left_

 _Ruhana had tears_

 _ **Yaad Aate Hain, Beetey Zamaane  
Jab Tum Aaye The Humko Manaane  
Jab Tum Aaye The Humko Manaane  
Abh To Dil Roothey, Abh To Dil Roothey  
Dard Manaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai**_

 _Angel were engrossed herself in work to hide her tears and emotions but Sachin memories haunting her. She tried to be strong but one person understands her truly. Tavde pressed her hand and smiled lightly_

 _ **Rona Chahoon To, Rona Chahoon To  
Aansoon Na Aayein, Aisi Hai Tanhai  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai  
Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai...**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **A/N: So both the couples got separated. So what next**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Time flew, Days passed, weeks passed. 7 months almost passed. Ruhana was at her home. She was sitting on chair and seems to waiting for someone. She was tensed but still a satisfactory smile was on her face. She caressed her swollen belly. Yes, she didn't go for abortion. She kept the thoughts were disturbed by door bell._

" _Kaun ha Uma" She asked to her maid_

" _Angel madam ha" She replied_

" _Ruhana kaisi ho? " Angel asked and took seat besides her_

" _Thik hu aur tum a gyi toh aur bhi achi hu." Ruhana sighed_

" _Ruhana are you sure about this?" Angel passed her some papers_

" _Papers ready ha, that's great. Thanks Angel." Ruhana grabbed the papers_

" _I don't know k tum sahi ho ya nahi pr main tumhara sath de rhi hu. Pr fir bhi main kahungi yeh glt tha" Angel looked at her. Ruhana too looked at her_

" _Don't worry. Maine job hi kiya ha bht smjh k kiya ha. Ab chle" Ruhana smiled_

 _Angel nodded. She held Ruhana's hand to help her to stand. She led her outside. Ruhana took passenger's seat while Angel took driver's seat. Both drove._

 _Angel stopped the car outside Singania Mansion._

" _Jao RRuhana. I will be waiting for you here" Angel said without looking at her_

" _Yahan tk sath diya age nahi dogi" Ruhana pressed her hand lightly_

 _Angel nodded half heartedly_

 _Both got down and entered inside._

 _Angel entered inside while holding Ruhana from shoulders. She made her sit on couch._

" _Kuki Kavin" Ruhana called for their names_

 _They came down_

" _Ruhana aap thik ha na" Kavin asked_

" _Aur kya hmein bula leti aap" Kuki said worriedly_

" _Kuki Ruhana tumse kucch important baat krne ayi ha" Angel spoke_

" _Kuki se kya kaam ha ise" Vineet asked confusedly_

" _Vineet agr tum yeh soch rhe ho k is bche ko maine tumhare liye rkha ha toh tum glt ho. Mujh pr ya mere bche pe tumhara koi haq nahi ha. Aur na hi main chahti hu k mere jane k baad mera bcha glt hathon mein ho." She said while looking at Sachin_

" _Tum kehna kya chahti ho" Vineet asked confusedly_

" _Kuki yeh tumhare liye. Tumhare aur kavin k signatures chahiye" Angel gave them papers_

" _Yeh papers kaise ha" Sachin asked_

" _None of your business Mr Sachin Singhania" Angel shouted_

" _Adoption papers" Kuvin almost yelled_

" _Haan main chahti hu k mere bche ko tum dono adopt kr ma baap mil jayenge aur tum dono ko ek aulad. Main nahi chahti mere jane k baad Vineet uspe koi haq jtaye aur uski parvarish mein vo ek glt insaan bne" Ruhana said_

" _Pr tum kahan ja rhi ho" Sachin asked_

" _lg jayega pta vo bhi" Ruhana said_

" _Kuki please maan jao. Main tum dono se zyada kisi pe bhrosa nahi kr skti" Ruhana said_

 _Kuki looked at Kavin tearily, he nodded positively._

 _Kuki signed the papers so as Kavin. Ruhana thanked them._

" _Chle Ruhana. Ab toh tum khush ho." Angel smiled_

" _Haan pr tumhe nahi lgta k Tumhe Sachin se baat krni chahiye" Ruhana looked at her  
_

" _Main bahr wait kr rhi hu. A jana" Angel moved out hurriedly_

" _yeh ldki sunti kyun nahi ha" Ruhana sighed_

" _Uska ego jo itna bda ha. Kyun sunegi. Yeh nahi ha k ek baar aye mujhse baat kre pr nahi ego jo bhra pda ha" Sachin said angrily_

" _Ego, kis mein ha you know better. Abhi bhi dekh lo shayad maan jaye. Chlti hu" Ruhana said and left._

" _Bhai Ruhana sahi ha. Aap ek baar Angel se baat kr lijiye. Yeh na ho uske zakhmo pe marham lgane koi aur a jaye" Vineet said and moved out_

" _Ruhana" He called her from back_

 _She turned back and looked him questionably_

" _Tum ne mujhe achi sza di ha. Mere hi bche k baap hone ka haq chheen liyan tumne. Khair tumhe jo lga tumne kr diya pr apne bche ko pyar krne ka haq nahi chheen skti." Vineet said_

" _Vineet mujhe tum pe bhrosa nahi ha aur main yahan nahi rhungi isiliye Maine yeh responsibility Kuki ko di." Ruhana said_

 _Vineet just sighed and left. Ruhana too left with Angel._

" _Bhayia aap Angel se baat kro na. Aaj tk aap dono mein koi ego nahi aya toh ab kyun" Kuki told Sachin_

 _Sachin just nodded and Left._

… _._

 _Sachin went to some café to meet his client. He was waiting for him. He came and started to discuss about project. After discussion client left the place. Sachin was still there. He was in deep thoughts. He was realizing his mistakes now. He felt guilty for not trusting Angel. He was about to leave the café but stop hearing Angel's name. A man was t behind him was talking to someone on phone._

" _Haan boss, Kaam ho gya ha."_

" _Haan haan maine bomb lga diya. Ab jaise hi vo ACP Jeep start kregi uske break lgate hi blast ho jayega. Aur aisa dhmaka hoga k uske tukde bho nahi milenge." He laughed evilly._

 _Sachin got astonished. He tried Angel number but she didn't pick the call. He sighed and moved from there hurriedly. And drove to police station._

 _ **POLICE STATION**_

 _All were busy in work. Angel was in her cabin and reading some case files._

" _Tavde" She shouted._

 _He entered in._

" _Ho Madam" He entered in._

" _Yeh file pdhi tune?" She asked_

" _Madam." He nodded positively_

" _Toh khde kya ho chle headquarters." Angel picked file and got up from chair. He too nodded. They moved out._

 _They both jumped into jeep. Angel ignition the car. The jeep was running on road. Sachin was coming from opposite side. He saw w jeep. He turned towards them._

" _Angel" He shouted._

" _God. Why is he creating scene here?" Angel mumbled and speeded up her jeep._

 _Sachin followed them but Angel was ignoring him._

 _Then Sachin reached near her jeep. He was just beside._

" _Jeep mein bomb ha!" He shouted._

" _What?" Angel was shocked now._

 _She about to applied brakes but Sachin stopped her._

" _Brakes lgate hi balst hoga"_

 _Angel sighed_

" _Tavde Jump" Angel told her_

" _Aapko chhod k?" Tavde glanced over her._

" _You are a family man so jump." Angel said_

" _No Madam." He said firmly._

 _Angel thought for while and pushed her out from was still driving. Sachin stopped his car and went to Tavde._

" _Tu car chla mujhe Angel ki jeep mein jana ha." Sachin said and Tavde started his car. Sachin was on bonnet. He jumped from his car and took hold on Angel's jeep. He landed on jeep's bonnet._

" _Sachin are you mad?" She shouted._

" _Dekho main tumhe is halt mein nahi chhod skta." Sachin said_

" _Chhod toh tum mujhe chuke hi ho." Angel said angrily_

" _Angel" Sachin about to say but cut by Angel_

" _Stop this drama and jump." She almost shouted._

 _Sachin nodded as no and jumped inside jeep and took place on passenger's seat._

" _Sachin jump." She again shouted._

 _Sachin nodded as no._

" _Dekho tumhare sath bht glt kiya ha maine pr ab mujhe tumse maafi mangni ha." He said._

 _Angel was driving the jeep outside the city. This road was empty. She was still driving._

" _Dekho Sachin fuel khtm hone wala ha so jump. Main nhi chahti tumhe khronch bhi aye." Angel said with concern._

" _Mujhe kuch kehna ha" Sachin said in one go._

 _Angel looked at him._

" _Yeh baatein krne ka time nahi ha. Jump" Angel angrily roared._

" _I love you." Sachin said._

" _Ho gya na ab jao." Angel again yelled_

" _Main tumhe khona afford nahi kr skta. AGraaj jiyenge toh sath aur agr mrnge toh sath." Sachin said_

" _Ab yaad aya pyar tumhe, jb main mrne wali hu." Angel yelled in anger._

" _Gussa a gya tha kya krta." Sachin said_

" _haan itna gussa k divorce hi de diya." Angel was still angry._

" _toh tumne bhi toh sign kr diye the?" Sachin glared her._

" _tumhe gussa a skta ha mujhe nahi." Angel too glared him._

" _Fine ab mujhe ehsas ha glti ka. Maaf kr doh na." Sachin almost pleaded._

 _Nahi krungi." She stubbornly said_

" _Arrey danto,chillao ya maro. Pr maan jao na." Sachin said with puppy eyes._

" _Hmara divorce ho chukka ha. Ab in sb baton ka ab koi mtlb nahi ha." Angel said angrily_

" _Nahi hua. Maine file court meiin submit nahi ki." Sachin smiled_

" _Still I hate you" Angel made faces._

" _Arrey yr chah maar lo pr maan jao na. Lo" He said while forwarding his cheek._

 _She slapped him hard._

" _Abhi bhi gussa hu main." Angel said_

" _EK is trf maar lo." He forwarded another cheek. She raised her hand but he held his hand_

" _Bht zor se marti ho tum." He complained_

 _Angel Wrapped arms around her leaving steering wheel._

" _Pagal marr jayenge. Jeep chlao" He was shouting. She jumped from jeep with him and jeep collided to tree and Blast took place. Jeep caught fire. Sagel fell on ground. They go up. They injured little._

" _Are you okay?" Angel asked_

" _I Love you." Sachin said with teary eyes._

" _Sachin jo pehle hua ab mujh mein vo sb sehne ki himmat nahi ha." Angel too had tears._

" _I promose Is baar koi glti nahi krunga." Sachin held her from shoulders and said_

 _Angel hugged him._

" _Pta ha kitna royi hu main. Aur tumhe frk bhi nahi pda." She complained._

" _Ab un sbki bhrpayi krunga. Ek ansoo nahi ane dunga tumhari ankhon mein." Sachin said and pecked her forehead lightly._

 _Both remain in that soothing hug for sometimes. All were happy to know about Sagel._

…

 _All were in hospital and waiting outside labor room as Ruhana was admitted there. She delivered a baby boy. Nurse informed them about Baby_

" _Congratulations Beta hua ha."_

 _All were happy._

" _Mom Beta hua ha. Main papa bn gya." Vineet jumped in joy._

" _But Ruhana is critical. Vo aap use ek akhiri baar mil lijiye," Nurse said hesitant_

 _All nodded. And wenr inside._

" _Vineet tum bahr ruko" Angel stopped him._

" _Pr kyun" He was shocked_

" _Use akhiri time mein bhi drd dena chahte ho, Please agr vo chahti hogi tbhi milna use." Angel said and moved inside._

" _Kuki" Ruhana said with heavy breathes._

 _She looked at her with moist eyes. Ruhana handed her the baby._

" _Abse iski ma tum ho. Ise bht acha insane bnana. Is mein ansh chahe Vineet ha ha pr yeh uske jaisa nahi hona chahiye. ISko bilkul Kavin jaise bnana. Jise pyar aur rishton ka mtlb pta ho." Ruhana said with tears._

" _Ruhana kyun kiya tumne aise. Khud ki jaan ko khtre mein kyun dala." Vineet asked with moist eyes._

" _Tumhari trh selfish nahi hu na k sirf apna hi sochu. Mujhe is nanhi jaan ko bchana zyada zruri lga. Tumhare krmo ki sza is na cheez ko toh nahi de skti tha na." Ruhanka sighed_

 _Vineet hung her head down._

" _Mujhe maaf toh kr doh na." Vineet asked with a hope._

" _Maafi nahi milegi tumhe. Jaise apni akhiri saans tk main tdpi hu na vaise hi tum tdpoge. Ghut ghut k mroge tum aur mere bête se dur rehna tum." Ruhana said with all anger._

" _Vo mera bhi beta ha."Vineet exclaimed._

" _uspe tumhara koi haq nahi ha smjhe."Ruhana angrily declared_

 _Vineet went out in was in pain as he lost Ruhana and now he had no right on his own he heard weeping of his family. He sighed as Ruhana was dead now. Tears making way from his eyes. He had no control over his emotions. Ruhana left all in tears._

… _.._

 _ **After 3 years**_

 _Vineet was ready to go for his office. He stood front of Ruhana pictures hanging on wall. Fresh garland was hanging on photograph. He had tears. His emotions were still same for her. His guilt was still in his eyes._

" _dekho na Ruhana kitna ajeeb ha Mera khud ka beta mujhe mama bulata chahti thi na main uske qreeb na jau toh see main hi hu jo use sbse dur ha. Vaise toh hum ek hi ghr mein ha aur vo sbko pyar krta ha pr mujhse na jane kyun drta paas tk nahi ata. Vo mere jaisa nahi bnega." He smiled painfully. And moved out._

…

 _ **SAGEL's ROOM**_

 _Angel was read to leave for Police station. Sachin came out of washroom and wrapped arms around her waist._

" _Sachin jldi kro. Tumhe drop krke mujhe bhi jana k sath meeting ha." Angel said in one go._

" _JB dekho kaam thoda time is greeb ko bhi de diya kro." Sachin pouted_

 _Angel laughed at this and slapped him playfully on cheek._

" _Late ho rha ha chlo." Angel said him._

 _Sachin smiled and give a quick kiss on her lips that she couldn't even think._

" _Tum nahi sudhr skte. Bs jb dekho sharart sujhti ha." Angel glanced over him._

" _Ab late nahi ho rha ha, chlo." He dragged her out._

 _She smiled._

…

 _All gathered at breakfast table. All were having but stopped with a loud scream._

" _Mummaaa"_

" _Aruyan" Kuki got up from chair and turned._

 _She saw her son of 2 years standing angrily._

" _Kya hua." Kavin asked_

" _Papa Mumma mko akela chhod k a gye." He almost cried._

" _Arrey mera champ toh brave ha kisi se nahi drta toh?" Kuki asked_

" _Mumma main kishi she nahi dlta pl vo dangelous mama a gye the vahan." Aryan said while looking at Vineet._

 _Kuki looked at Vineet and sighed._

" _Main chlta hu." VIneet left the very next moment._

" _arrey toh aapke bde mama ha na aapke liye." Sachin lifted him and twirled in air._

" _Main aapse gusha hu." Aryan glared him._

" _Kyun beta kya kr diya bhayia ne?" Kuki asked._

" _Mumma maine inse ek chhoti sister mangi thi yeh la k nahi dete." Aryan said innocently._

 _Sachin shyly smiled._

" _Koi baat nahi beta mama nahi le de rhe ha toh mami la dengi." Angel smiled and ruffled his hairs._

 _All were looking at her confusedly._

" _kb mami?" He looked at her quesytionally._

" _Ummm. Yhin koi 7-8 months." Angel said shyly and left from there._

" _Yaye mami behn layegi." Aryan jumped in excitement._

" _Yeh kya keh k gyi sachin?" Mamta asked._

" _Mumma vo aap dadi bnne wale ho." Sachin said while looking down._

" _Really." Bindu happily hugged her_

" _Bhai uska bht khyaal rkhna aap." Kuki said and hugged him. All were really happy._

 _Sachin moved to his room._

 _Angel was standing in window. Sachin hugged her from behind. She placed her hands on his hands._

" _I am so happy." Sachin said while placing his chin on her shoulder._

" _Agr beti hui toh kya naam rkhenge?" Angel asked_

" _Ruhana." SAchin said without thinking._

 _Angel turned to him and looked at him._

" _Bht yaad ati ha uski." Sachin said_

" _Hmari beti ka naam Ruhana hi hoga." Angel hugged him_

" _Hum bhi ha yahan" All entered._

 _Mamta hugged Angel. All were congratulating her. She was giving her instructions. After few months Ruhana back to their lives. All were really happy. And they lived happily ever after._

… _.._

 _ **A/N: SO finally last chap. Thank you all who loved this fiction and pairings.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the support.**_

 _ **Keep reviewing'**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _Mithi_


End file.
